Transformers Lifeline
by Fanatic97
Summary: The war for Cybertron has come to a stalemate, but a project started by the Decepticons has made the Transformers move off world after a rich supply of Energon. Now on planet Earth the war between the Autobots and Decepticons begins anew. Nothing is as it seems Note: This is my own Take on Transformers
1. Chapter 1

I own not You Sue not.

Cybertron.

Home planet of the race of intelligent living robots known as Transformers, beings able to change their form at will.

A once peaceful planet under the ruling of the high council and a prime, who carried with him the Matrix of Leadership, a staple of Cybertronian leadership passed down from the first thirteen forged in the Well of Allsparks, to the current leader.

During that time Cybertron was bound by a cast system which placed bots in certain places, who they could be, where they could work, and where they could go, it was system that could, and would only benefit the high society of Cybertron.

Eventually, spurred on by a Gladiator known as Megatronus ne Megatron, talks of revolution began to unfold, and once the talks expanded talks of war broke out, and once talks of war began breaking out, a war began.

Megatron was ruthless, he wanted the Matrix, to make a Cybertron under his leadership, his might and one that could be free, but over time it became evident that he just wanted power and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way.

Cybertron's only hope, was Sentinel Prime and his group called the Autobots who opposed the Decepticons, and fought in the name of honor.

Over a millennia of war, Cybertron was ravaged severely by the fighting and the once proud planet was reduced to a complete Warzone.

Eventually the war took one of its greatest losses Sentinel Prime was killed at the hands of Megatron, the very Spark torn from his body.

Megatron tired to claim the matrix, but a skilled warrior who had fought the war with the Autobots since day one of the war, attacked Megatron, he was Orion Pax, The two fought in a one on one match, but in the end Megatron managed to land several blows that took the brave young warrior down.

As Orion Pax lay there dying the Matrix called out to him, and as such he made one last desperate attempt, he grabbed the matrix from Megatron, and he put it inside his own body. The Matrix rebuilt him, gave him new size, power , and a new will to fight. Orion Pax was gone, and in his place was a new leader.

Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime and Megatron fought their first battle that day, which ultimately ended in a draw but it still proved to not just Megatron but the young Optimus, that he could be a leader , after this the Autobots and Decepticons grew to be on equal footing, but the war has still lasted another two hundred stealer cycles.

Now both sides are at a draw, as Energon is now scarce, but in the twisted mind of a Decepticon scientist he has found a way one that could change the fate of the war, forever.

TRANSFORMERS: LIFELINE

The city of Kaon, was an unruly town, even before the war it was known for crime, gladiatorial matches and factory accidents, it was also the Birthplace and home for the Decepticon Empire.

A Silver flier flew over the city, with hints of red, and Black, the flier was a symbol of Importance to the Decepticons, it was their leader Megatron.

Megatron flew towards a large tower on the outskirts of Kaon, one that housed the laboratory of the scientist Shockwave. Next to Megatron flew three of his personal circle, a large flying cargo transport, about half the size of a building, a flier decked in Dark Blue, Grey, and Gold, and another flier decked in Blue, White, Red, with some hints of yellow.

The Four fliers went flying upward to the Tower's top room, where the wall had been blown open ages ago by stray Autobot gunfire. All three fliers flew in, and transformed.

Megatron was tall, and silver, easily imposing, but the most notable feature was the large cannon on his right arm, that served as his primary weapon. Next to him a shorter bot, was a Maroon, Blue, White, Black and Yellow Decepticon with large wings on his back, of the Seeker Body type, and this one was in fact the most well known too, Starscream Decepticon second in command.

On Megatron's left, was a tall Blue Mech, with a chest with what appeared to be a door on it, a rocket launcher , a blocky head, and a mouth plate. The mech was called Soundwave and he only spoke when Megatron spoke to him, or when he felt the need to speak.

And behind them, was a Mech larger than life about half the size of the room itself. Dark Grey, Brown and Black Colored Bristling to the teeth with missiles, enough weapons to slaughter a thousand Autobots. His name was Blackout. One of Megatron's strongest and most loyal troops.

The Four strode into the lab, looking around for a sign of the Decepticon mad scientist.

"It appears that there is a vacancy in here Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Silence Starscream, Shockwave would not have called us here with such urgency if he wasn't here ready for us to present us with his new idea."

"A new idea that could end up like the last one, our troops are still being hunted down by those beasts!" Starscream replied with a grunt. "If you ask me we ought to dismantle this place, and lock the mad scientist up, so that way no other creations of his can cause us harm."

Blackout, not one to take insults to his leader personally, suddenly reached out and grab Starscream and pulled him up to Optic level. "What Lord Megatron desires he gets, and he desires Shockwave to continue his experiments, to help us win the war. You're just mad because you can no longer continue yours!"

Starscream squirmed in the giant's grasp. "I understand Blackout, your blind devotion to our leader is inspiring." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blackout didn't respond, instead he dropped Starscream to the ground. "Ouch." The seeker groaned. "Can you let me down a little more gently next time, unless that is a problem?"

Blackout leaned in close and got into Starscream's face. "Yes, it is a problem, want to make something out of it?" Blackout challenged.

"STARSCREAM! BLACKOUT! STOP THIS BICKERING AT ONCE!" Megatron commanded, "As for you alone Starscream it would be wise to hold your vocal processor or I may just let Blackout do whatever he wants to you."

Starscream partially wilted under Megatron's glare. "y-yes my liege." He said and then let out a huff, and began mocking Megatron under his breath. Megatron suddenly turned toward Starscream.

Before the seeker could React, Megatron suddenly punched him in the faceplate and knocked him back, Blackout stepped aside as the seeker flew into the wall.

Starscream groaned and looked up at Megatron, who let out a grunt and then continued walking, Soundwave and Blackout both behind him.

Starscream snarled and stood up, his optics glaring at the back of Megatron's head. He raised his arm, and pointed his null ray cannon. IT would be a clean shot, his blaster would fire through his skull and give him enough time to run and blast out his spark, he had the best shot ever he could do it…

Than his face fell Soundwave had turned around and was now staring at him. Starscream blinked. "Uh um.." he then raised up both arms and twisted around. "Just checking for shell damage, nothing more he. eh…"

Starscream then ran past Soundwave who turned back and followed Megatron and the others. Soon they came into a large chamber, one filled with computer's lab tables and rows upon rows of tools and parts, energon was spilled on the floor in many places.

From a table, an Autobot, with a gold Chest, Grey Body, with some Black and Red high lights as well as a black head lay. He was struggling against the restraints, his visor, which was red gazed upon the Decepticons.

"Megatron…you slag heap." The bot said with an angry glare. Megatron let out a laugh. "Well well professor, good to see that Shockwave managed to restrain you once more."

"Indeed Lord Megatron," The Decepticons turned to see a Dark Purple Mech with Black accents and Highlights walk into the room, He was tall, not as tall as Megatron but almost as tall, his face was nothing more than a singular Red Optic, though in certain lights it did look yellow, his most noticeable feature other than that was that his arm was a giant cannon that extended from the elbow to the floor.

"It took a while but I managed to subdue him once again and bring him under control…somewhat, but that is not why I've called you down here to my lab."

Shockwave gestured toward a computer consul and he led the others toward it, as they went closer, Shockwave activated the Computer and soon images flashed onto it's monitor.

"I do not need to tell you how low our energon levels are getting and how little energon Cybertron is producing since the war began, which is why I have come up with a plan that will allow us to gain more energon." The scientist said as he turned to Megatron.

"I have dubbed it Project regencies."

On the screen appeared an Image of 14 Missiles. "I shall load 14 Missiles that I have created and designed with Raw Unrefined Energon, from there I shall seed a planet with the energon, upon which If my calculations are correct and conditions right the Energon shall continue to produce on the planet of which I seed."

Starscream cocked an eyebrow. "You can't be serious can you?" He asked.

Shockwave turned his head to face Starscream. "You see fault in my plan Starscream?" He strode over to the seeker, and bent downward, to face him at Optic level. "By all means Starscream, share your criticism."

Starscream sneered at the scientist. "As you have pointed out Shockwave, we are already low on Energon, and you would expect us, to load large quantities of it into warheads so you can try a seeding experiment that could lose us even more Energon?´

Shockwave glared at him. "I have taken all possible calculations Starscream, and I have tested the planet myself, it can be used to grow stores of energon."

"Everyone has the chance to be wrong Shockwave, especially you!" Starscream snapped. "How do you know it will work, what if it becomes unstable for us to use without proper shielding?"

"Then I will make proper shielding Starscream, this project is one that I have weighed all options on this being a success."

"Oh really then?" Starscream mocked. "And tell me, how much more energon will it take for us to use proper shielding!?"

Shockwave stepped up to him, the taller mech looming over him, as Starscream backed away nervously. 'perhaps, it would take less Energon to power your if you were a lifeless husk." Shockwave seethed. 'After all, you seekers use about 16.7 Gallons of energon per day, so tell me Starscream, would it save much more energon for the Decepticon cause, if you were out of the picture?"

Starscream shrank back a little bit. 'You can't be serious can you/" he pleaded.

Shockwave, charged up his cannon. "Let us see how serious I can truly be." He reached out and grabbed Starscream, and threw him to the ground, and stomped on him, but Starscream, grabbed his foot and scratched into it, Shockwave stepped off, and grabbed Starscream by the neck.

Right then, a blast from Megatron's cannon sent the two sailing away from each other. "Enough, both of you stop squabbling like sparklings!" The Decepticon leader ordered as he walked over towards the two, he first grabbed Starscream by the throat.

"I grow weary of your attempts to better improve my Decepticons Starscream," Megatron said, slamming the hapless seeker against the wall, ",continue to do so, and I shall see that the punishment that you failed to deliver to the traitor Ironhide is brought onto you!"

Megatron then punched Starscream right in the chest plate, letting him fall to his knees the Decepticon warlord then reached his hand back and backhanded the seeker across the face sending him falling to the ground in a daze.

Megatron then turned towards Shockwave and narrowed his optics. "if I go along with your plan Shockwave, can you give me full assurance that it will work?" The Decepticon leader demanded. Shockwave, let out a nod and he approached the computer screen and pulled up several test results from the target planet . "if my calculations are right then there is an 88% chance of this working to our advantage."

"And the other 12%?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his optics toward the Scientist.

"The remaining 12% is that the planets that I have chosen will rather be annihilated then produce fertile energon stores. However I have chosen planets that once seeded shall grow energon rapidly, already I have a sample from one of the planets that I have chosen." He said, walking over to a large brown clump. He turned back towards the other Decepticons, gently, Shockwave pulled out a dropper filled with Energon, and he squeezed it and a few droplets of Energon fell into the sample of matter. Shockwave stepped back, and then Soundwave strode up to it, walking past him.

Starscream's smirk grew in size. "Now we shall see if that 12% is the 88% percent." Blackout grunted and then slapped him upside the helm. Starscream growled with anger but then held himself back and watched.

Soundwave walked up to the sample and a beam shot from his visor that passed over the sample several times over, scanning it until it faded, then his chest lit up as data began pouring over it rapidly, until finally it showed a digital copy of the earth sample, Soundwave turned around and faced the others. What they saw rendered them all speechless.

On his screen, was the sample of matter, showing that Energon was slowly starting to spread through it, and develop more little particles of Energon along the way. Megatron walked over to the sample and picked some of it up, showing the glowing blue inside of it. Megatron then held it above his mouth and turned his head up, squeezing it, energon fell from the clump in streams and poured into the Decepticon leader's mouth. Megatron kept it up until the clump was drained and he placed it back with the rest of the sample.

He turned back towards Shockwave and a grin crossed his faceplate. "Shockwave, I will give you the full benefit and allow this project to go ahead. "If this small sample can produce Energon quickly, what might an entire planet like it become?

"That my liege, is what I intend to find out." Shockwave said. "If given time I summarize that we can go and find a world with nothing but Energon, enough to rebuild Cybertron and make it a Decepticon controlled one."

Megatron nodded, and then turned towards the other three Decepticons present. "Soundwave, I want a quarter of our Energon supply given to Shockwave for his experiment, and then I want full lockdown on the site of the launch."

Soundwave gave a curt nod as Megatron turned toward Starscream and Blackout. "I want full patrols on the area around the missile launch from now on; I want no Autobots finding out about this."

"Yes my liege!" Blackout said, snapping up a salute that Knocked Starscream to the ground. The seeker gave an indignant cry as he face planted on the floor. Megatron held back a smirk as he let out a chuckle as he saw his Second in Command get to his feet growling.

"Starscream, I want your seekers to patrol the skies above Kaon, tell them to shoot down anything that even resembles an Autobot Sky Spy, Ship or an Autobot itself."

Starscream nodded. "Oh yes my master, no one shall come within flight range of New Kaon, not while my seekers are on patrol."

"Don't break your struts patting your aft Screamer." Blackout said.

"Blackout, I want you to help Barricade's scout team in patrolling the areas near and in the badlands, shoot to kill all targets!"

"Yes Lord Megatron!" Blackout cried.

"Go my Decepticons to your duties!" Megatron ordered and Blackout swiftly transformed and shot through a wall in the lab before anybot could stop him, leaving a large gaping hole, which Starscream chuckled and ran out of as well, transforming and blasting away.

Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave all stared at the large gaping hole that exposed the lab to the outside, several Decepticon flies patrol's raced past, and Megatron scowled. "Shockwave, next time Blackout comes in for repairs make sure to do some more tinkering with his processor would you?"

Shockwave gave a curt nod. "Of course my liege, I had been planning to do that for some time, however I was awaiting your orders."

Megatron sniffed and turned toward Shockwave. "So tell me Shockwave, how long is your estimate until you have your project up and running?"

Shockwave turned towards his leader and gave it to him bluntly."At my current projections, little over a month, provided that I can get access to some Planet Buster missiles, minus the warheads of course."

Megatron stared at him in shock, the planet buster warheads were a testing project, missiles that upon impact would shatter everything thing in a 3 kilometer radius, as of right now, the weapons had been only in the test phase. Megatron pondered this and came to a conclusion. "Alright Shockwave, you will have your missiles, but they are mostly incomplete."

"That will not be a problem," Shockwave said as he gestured his good hand toward another door, which opened revealing a room full of larger green and purple mechs. "For my Constructicons shall be more than able to get the job done."

Megatron and Soundwave looked toward each other confused. "Constructicons?"

Shockwave placed his arms behind his back and called out, "Scrapper unit 01 March forward!" As he said the words a Constructicon drone marched forward towards the Decepticons. Bulky yet slim, it looked a bit generic, with bits of vehicle mode and armor that identified it as a construction vehicle, a squat grey and black face with a blue visor and a hardhat like helmet was on it's head. It stopped inches in front of Megatron and remained still.

Megatron, turned his head toward Shockwave . "Another one of your projects?"

"Yes my liege Construction drones , they have heavy armor but however, I have managed to enable them to waste less Energon than the average Vehicon trooper, they will help me with this project."

Shockwave turned back toward the drone and raised his cannon toward it, and fired point blank into it's chest, and then moved revealing nothing more than a small burn mark.

Megatron's grin widened. "Excellent, simply excellent."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Decepticon City Limit Outpost B-12

Commander: Barricade

Despite being one of the smaller Decepticons, Barricade had gained a distinct notoriety for himself earlier in the war for Cybertron, when he charged a full assault by the Autobots, smashing through their barricades and weaving in and out of their weapons range. This earned him his name and the respect of the other Decepticons. Though it is very clear to most that Barricade is a very unhinged kind of Con. Sometimes having fits of Insanity and is prone to sometimes suffer mental breakdowns on the field of battle. What most don't know is that it's an illusion to make Autobots think he's an easy target before attacking them. By doing this Megatron had sought to give Barricade an honorable status for his valiant efforts and made him squad commander, of Outpost B-12 just outside Kaon, and on the border to the badlands that lay between Kaon and many other cities including Iacon.

Barricade himself stood outside the outpost, watching the skies, a tall and monstrous looking figure with claws for hands, a Black, White and Sliver Pianthob. Usually he lead the troops of raids of Autobot Convoys or scouting, his squad of seven was well known for racing around Autobot patrols.

Today however he was waiting for someone, he watched the sky above Kaon, as debris from fallen buildings, the badlands, and the ever occasional dead body part flew past him. He scowled as a grey, white and blue slim mech came toward him.

"Any sign of Blackout yet?" He said walking toward his outpost commander, and stood next to him.

"None." Barricade said in his deep gravelly voice. "I'm almost convinced that Grindor has pulled another fast one on us again."

The Mech next to him chuckled. "After Megatron threatened to smelt him down after he almost sent the Combaticons on a wild goose chase."

"Yes Deluge, but I just got a com from Thundercracker, he said that Starscream got orders from Megatron to increase patrols, something about Shockwave and a project."

Deluge slapped his helm. "Primus did Grimlock escape again!?"

"I hope not, I'd hate to have to deal with that beast again." Barricade said with a scowl. Suddenly he heard the sounds of jets and he and Deluge looked up to see a large Gunship approaching, armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Well, Blackouts here." Deluge put simply.

"MM yes looks like Grindor isn't getting smelted after all." Barricade Commented as the larger than life Decepticon dropped down and landed, quickly transforming into his large robot mode. The giant Decepticon stood tall over Barricade and looked down and Barricade crossed his arms and stared right back. "I'm going to assume this isn't a poker re match, and that you're here on orders from Megatron."

Blackout grabbed Barricade and threw him, slamming him into the side of the outpost. "You will address him as Lord Megatron whenever you speak his name."

Deluge blinked and backed away raising his servos. "Well i'll just let you two talk it out and-" He didn't get very far before Blackout fired a missile behind him. "Stay." The giant commanded and Deluge stood rigid in place.

Barricade grunted as she stumbled to his feet. "Oh Blackout, forgive me for mocking the great name of Lord Megatron." He said sarcasm in his voice. He got up and stared at the giant once more. "So tell me, what has Lord Megatron, ordered you here to inform us about?"

Blackout stood tall and ridged and his voice became clear. "Lord Megatron wants more scouting patrols for the area, no Autobot is to get into the borders of Kaon."

"More?" Barricade asked. "Blackout, We Patrol in shifts, and we run them for all day, and every Megacycle the ones who patrolled come back and-"

Blackout stomped his foot into the ground silencing Barricade and sending out a small shockwave blast.

"Lord Megatron doesn't care about how much you accomplish already Barricade, what he wants he gets, is that understood?"

Barricade glared at his larger and higher ranking officer, more than one con had wanted to remove Blackout's head and pin it on the Autobots, however it was virtually impossible to take on the titan, t5he only bots who could were Megatron, and Ironhide and only the pit knows where he went after his "betrayal", which may Decepticons are still in doubt over.

"May I ask as to why we are increasing patrols?" Barricade asked, as a Dark Blue Cybertronian and a yellow one drove up and swiftly Transformed.

"What's this about an increase in patrols?" The Yellow mech said as it drove up toward Barricade, the mechs alt mode was that of a strange mix of a racer and a drilling machine, and he transformed into a tall mech, with purple highlights, and drills on his forearms.

The Blue mech next to him pulled up as well, a cybertronian racer with a sleek design, it's front split in half and became shoulders as arms folded out of it's sides the back of the car becoming a pair of slim legs, and a slim body as well, as a head with a helmet emerged.

"Yeah, I already can barely stand it here." The Fem said as she crossed her arms, glaring at her commander.

"Blackout, I trust you know Groundhog and Counterpunch?" Barricade said gesturing toward the new arrivals, as Counterpunch crossed her arms.

"I already had to deal with a few Megacycles of Groundhog trying to make the move on me, and I don't want to have to deal with another!" She shouted.

Groundhog chuckled. "Hey you end up protofrom with a body like that you're goanna have ,bots coming after ya, might as well saddle yourself up with the one most interested." he said, flexing his arm.

"I'd rather become spark mates with Blackout."

Blackout scowled as Barricade ran over to him. "Easy big guy, she's my best scout and you wouldn't last very long with her anyway, she can make a mech go to bits."

Blackout looked toward him and Barricade smirked. "She knows where to get ya." he said with a teasing smirk.

Blackout looked back at the angry femme and the equally angry Groundhog and the shocked Deluge.

"Alright, I need to make this short."

"I'm all audios." Counterpunch said, as Groundhog laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want that drill of yours stuck in your skull"

Groundhog grunted and chuckled.

Blackout rolled his optics under his visor. "Lord Megatron has requested that scouting patrols increase in order to keep the Autobots from discovering Shockwave's new project."

The other four Decepticons started at Blackout, optics wide. "Oh Primus what is it now/" Groundhog asked, backing away stunned, ", and should I be concerned that if could potentially cut my life short?"

Counter Punch rolled her optics. "Wimp." She said placing a servo on her hip. "So any dirt on Shockwave's new project?" She asked staring up toward Blackout with a sly smirk. The giant grunted. "Details are classified by Lord Megatron, I will only tell you this once femme, do you understand?"

Counterpunch crossed her arms and glared toward him, though her optics displayed a sense of disappointment. She turned away and began walking back toward the badlands. I'll take first shift." She said a with a growl. Groundhog gaped. "But we just got back from our last scout-"

"And odds are Roller Force and Motorhead are probably recharging!, we're out here now, might as well saddle up and get right back to it!" She snapped at him.

Deluge walked toward Barricade and leaned into his audio receptor. "Does she always get this cranky when things don't go her way?"

Barricade looked at him. "Sometimes, though I'm not willing to question it again," He turned and looked up toward Blackout. ",I'll inform our last two members and have patrols increased from several sweeps to seven per trip."

"See that you do," Blackout said and then sharply stopped before he began to shake a bit and sparks flew from his head catching everyone including Counterpunch off guard. The Decepticon warriors fists clenched and he let out a loud roar.

"Oh slag we're gonna die." Deluge said backing up as Ground Hog ran. Counterpunch however stared wide optical as Blackout stumbled back. "Shockwave, plans, Energon seeding, planets, URGH, must break free…." He said as he tried to stabilize himself, then a large electrical shock was sent through his systems, and then he paused and returned to normal and shook his helm.

"I must go and inform the other Outposts of this matter, do your jobs as Shockwave is our last hope for survival." He then sharply turned around and pointed his weapons toward the Decepticons there. "If any of you speak a word about my malfunction just now I will offline you all understand?" He threatened, in a dull monotone voice.

The four Decepticons looked up at the sky and watched Blackout recede.

"Our fates depend on Shockwave?" Groundhog said with a shudder. "That doesn't sound too good."

"It rarely does, what do you think happened with him there?" Deluge asked, and Barricade responded with a shrug. "Do you really think that I would know?" He inquired.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little while later, Counterpunch was driving along a ledge on the edge of the badlands which was on a lower plateau to Kaon,out of all the cons in Barricades unit, she had the smallest amount of trouble paroling the infamous badlands of Cybertron. In their golden age, it was just a large expanse with canyons, energon resources and cities; eventually it became a ruined place, due to in part to rust storms that came in from the Sea of Rust. Kaon was registered as inside the badlands, however it was only located on the edge of it, Blaster City, Slaughter City and Polyhex. It was filled now with looters, neutrals, scavengers, and all of Cybertron's new low life.

Many cybertrionians from Autobots to Decepticons had a sever problem with even looking i the place, only a few Autobots were brave enough to scout in there and less so the Decepticons, especially because Shockwave used it as a dumping ground for failed experiments, ones that the Autobots had no idea about, and some the Decepticons didn't even want to think about, and ones that no one had any idea about.

Counterpunch was one of the few that dared to scout the inside of the badlands, as she drove along the edge however he mind was elsewhere. She soon approached an older structure, covered in rust, and looking severely run down. Across the badlands from a canyon, she heard the sounds of a rust storm beginning to pick up, and she charged for the door's entry way.

As she neared she began transforming, except now it was different.

The Back of her car mode began folding in and a pair of arms sprouted out, and the cockpit area split in half as well, as the hood folded up to her chest, and her alt mode front became her legs nw, soon a slim figure once again stood, but now radically different, with a feminine looking yellow face and a black helmet, and a primarily yellow body. Off to the west the sound of a rust storm blowing in was heard.

She walked briskly toward the doors, as a scanner came out, and ran itself over her form. She stood there and waited until it retracted and spoke.

"Greetings Autobot Spy Punch."

The femme Autobot scowled and gave a ssh, motion to it, as the doors opened and a scowl crossed her face plate. "Why is it that every Autobot seems pit bent on blowing my cover?" She asked as she walked toward the doors, which opened quickly and she raced inside, just as the rust storm hit, shaking the entrance.

"Well this one's a real pit banger." She said with a small grin, as she walked through the entrance and into a tunnel, that sloped down and she walked down even more underground, where she walked into a room, as the rust storm, was heard blowing hard outside.

Punch was special for an Autobot, she had a very unique ability of being a triple changer, except she had two robot modes, very rare among Cybertrionians. She had been used as a scouting spy for the Autobots, in order to get close to Decepticon information.

She walked into the room, and she heard a voice shout, 'Hey Punch!, how's your spark mate Groundhog today?" A voice shouted and she turned to her left, to see a Blue and Red Femme next to a yellowish Orange and grey mech.

"He's not my spark mate Override." Punch said with a small smirk, Override was the only other Autobot fem that she could get in contact with, she was glad to have company besides mechs though Overrides sense of humor was a bit wary at times.

"The Security Camera could have fooled us." Backstreet said, with a taunting grin.

"Ah blow it out your exhaust ports you guys." Punch said with a laugh, and then paused and looked around. "I have something for Jazz, is he here today?" She asked her real teammates, who chuckled. Jazz was the commander of the hidden Autobot Outpost here, though he was in and out in part because he was also Third in Command of the Autobots, the Outpost itself consisted of, Override, Backstreet, Dogfight, Shock, Ore, Siren, Bluestreak and Powerglide, most of whom were in recharge at the moment.

"Haven't seen him yet, whatcha need to contact him for?" backstreet asked.

"Something that may change the outcome of the war….according to what Blackout accidentally spilled."

"You got Blackout to spill?" A voice from above said. "Man you're one tough little fembot." It said as a grapple line was shot out next to her and a White, Blue, Red and Black. He landed and spun around on his wheel feet facing the fem.

"Well hey there punch, glad to see that you're still online." He said, as Punch giggled a little, that was a good thing to hear during the war so it became a natural greeting. SHe then snapped off a salute.

"Sir I have some very sensitive information that is detrimental to the war as of right now." She said, and then pulled up a screen, showing her conversation with Barricade and Blackout, and played the video feed.

"Lord Megatron has requested that scouting patrols increase in order to keep the Autobots from discovering Shockwave's new project."

"Shockwave, plans, Energon seeding, planets, URGH, must break free…."

The other three Autobots were agape, especially Jazz.

"Odd, Blackout usually is tightlipped about everything except his praise of Megatron," He said, and then pointed toward the screen. ",play back the part where his body lit up"

Punch was confused but did replay it showing the Decepticons body sparking with a roar like he was in immense pain. and then from her device sprang a small card like object that she handed to Jazz. "Here's the footage Sir, I need to head back out before Groundhog gets suspicious." She said nodding, and then looked back toward Override and walked over to her, because she was giggling, and then smacked her upside the helm prompting laughter from both.

"Punch, you keep up the good work, and take care of yourself." Jazz said, concern on his visor, as he watched the Fem leave.

"Don't worry," She said with a smirk, he body shifting down into her vehicle mode. "I haven't been caught yet." And with those parting words, she roared out the door.

Override and Backstreet watched her drive off. "I don't even think that if I was in her position, that I would even be that brave, though I probably would just end up killing the cons, right Backstreet?"

Backstreet let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, I don't think the cons would stand a chance, especially if you're over energized."

For that Override punched him in the chest plate, prompting Backstreet to grab her from behind and tackle her, Jazz sighed.

"I'd better get this to Op and Prowler, this is something big…" he said, making his way toward the door. "And I don't want to come back to find out that ya'll let the cons discover us, cause you two malfunctions wrecked the base!" he said.

Override and backstreet gave Jazz looks of "Who us?",and jazz smirked as he rolled out the door. As he made his way to the surface he walked out into the rust storm, seeing no sign of Punch, or Groundhog. A smirk crossed his faceplate, and he ran for the ledge at the same time, tapping his com and sending out a quick burst Signal, as he leapt off the cliff and into the rust storm.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened, and then a large white and Blue ship appeared, a streamlined design that was nice and slick, atop the cockpit stood jazz, as it slid open and he jumped in, behind him was a door, and beyond that, a cargo bay area, for troop hauling, construction materials you name it, it's how the bots got to their outposts anyway.

As the Canopy shut, Jazz grabbed the ships controls and with a blast from the thrusters, the ship was soaring through the Cybertronian sky.

As Jazz flew through the rust storm, trying to keep himself stable, he punched in a few buttons on the control pad and a screen appeared to his right.

"This is jazz to Iacon, jazz to Iacon anybot reading me?"

From the other end something crackled and then a voice spoke. "This is Jetfire Jazz, what's the problem?"

Jazz scoffed. "Why is it that whenever I call in ya'll assume that it's a problem?"

"Cause we know you Jazz."

The Autobot let out a sharp laugh, and then continued. "Jetfire, get the big boys ready for some news, cause I've got some big news for them."

"What kind of news?"

"Good or bad, depending on how ya look at it, I'll tell ya'll when I reach the landing pad."

"Alright Jazz, Jetfire out." The jet Autobot said and in a blip, his image vanished and Jazz let out a sigh.

"Though knowing Shockwave, it'll be all bad." He said under his breath as he continued to fly his ship through the rust storm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think i just set a new personal record for the amount of words I have written in a chapter.

So everyone, welcome to Transformers Lifeline my first attempt at my own version of Transformers, expect things you're familiar with and things not so familiar...like Punch being a fem XD

Remember to read and review everyone, your reviews help the story (and my self esteem) XD

And prepare yourself, because this as always is just the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

**As always I do not own Transformers...and the OC featured here is from**

**TFG001 ,be sure to check out her Deviantart!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The City of Iacon

Before the war Iacon was the jewel of Cybertron and it's capital city, a wide expanse of culture, architecture and art, that had been being built up since the beginnings of Cybertronian culture all those eons ago.

The skyscrapers of the city had risen like pillars to the sky, and the streets had been bustling full of Cybertronians of all shapes and sizes, including visitors from mother planets, and dignitaries ambassadors and the ever occasional tourist.

But once the Great War went underway, that all changed, vistors to Cybertron found the planet in a state of constant war, the Decepticons had been assaulting the city for years constant attacks were pulled from either cannons, bombing raids or straight up assault, for Iacon the end result was the same, destruction of builds and deaths of countless Cybertronians.

As Jazz's ship flew over the southern side of the city he looked down and he felt his spark sink, Iacon had been his home before the war and he had seen it fall into the ruin that it had become and it tore at his spark to see it like this.

However he barely had time to think about that, he flew his ship low over the city to the Anti Aircraft weaponry wouldn't fire at him and blow him out of the sky. He soared in toward the City's center, also known as Autobot Headquarters now, a large structure had been built at Ground level with many Underground systems and above that, a large base area and a hangar bay for ships, the Hanger being the biggest thing about the HQ, Jazz looked down to see Sentries and auto turrets activated in case of enemy attack, as he swooped in low they looked up toward him, as Jazz flew past the communications center, he waved at it, and Blaster, who had been monitoring the ship coming in looked back and returned the greeting as jaz decreased the throttle and he could hear the engines whine beginning to diminish.

As he came down to the landing bay he extended the landing gears for the ship, and began to settle into a hovering position, and then gently landed his ship onto the air mat. As he did he saw a few Autobots walk or run over to it, some with guns at the ready, as he opened the door behind him,and extended the stairway and walked out,a s he reached the bottom he saw that most of the bots who had come out had their weapons trained on him.

"Well this is nice." he quipped as the guards and other bots, realizing their mistake, put their weapons away. "It's always good to make a bot feel at home after a long day away." he said with a lugh as he came down the stairway and walked into the small crowd.

"Apologize sir, but Optimus prime said that-"

Jazz raised a servo in his direction and said, "It's cool man, I don't need an explanation, just as long as ya don't shoot me I'll be alright."

A few of the assembled Autobots began laughing and Jazz blinked as he looked around. "Hey now I thought I said I had something urgent, I would've thought that the message would've come through to high command, and Ultra Magnus would come and drag me off for a meeting or something like that." A White and Black Fem, with blue optics and sort of a small skirt due to her alt mod parts came forward, a chevron adorned her head as it did with more than a few Autobots that jazz knew, and he knew her well enough Angel was part of Prowl's crew of Cyber Ninja's bots who rarely used guns but were deadly on the battlefield.

"I'm sorry Commander Jazz, Optimus Prime has received your message however at this time, Master prowl has requested that he not be disturbed from his meditation, so if it's alright you will have to wait a bit before addressing Prime with this matter."

Jazz gave a frown as he looked at the Femme, she idolized prowl and almost everything that he did and stood for, and a chuckle escaped his lips and then a grin, the other Autobots blinked and some sighed and a few let out chuckles and Angel herself crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Commander, do not even think about interrupting Master Prowl, right now he needs to meditate and try to clear his head, he's had a lot on his mind and-"

"Um Angel."

"What?"

"Commander jazz just took off in the direction of prowl's quarters." The sentry said and pointed to where Jazz could be seen at full speed gliding on his wheel feet toward it. "I wouldn't recommend trying to pursue him either."

Angel sighed and pinched the bridge of her helm. "I swear to Primus if Master Prowl kills him, it's not my fault."

'Honestly," Another Autobot said, "Sometimes I think that commander Jazz just lives to annoy Prowl."

Angel let out a little giggle at the thought. "Sometimes Master Prowl thinks that the only reason he exists was because Primus was bored."

"Well either way, I hope that Prowl is in a good mood." a guard said, watching Jazz make his way toward Prowl's quarters as the mech hid behind another parked vessel and looked over the doorway.

Prowl's quarters was known as The Black Room a place where he trained in Private and sometimes with his fellow Cyber Ninjas it was a former training facility that was near where the base had been being built and Prowl had it moved over to the top of the base, in case he was needed right away. However Prowl might've just wanted to be different, he was senior tactician for a reason and that was because the cons barely had any idea how to combat his strategies. However while he was calm, with his students, any sign of Disorder could and would send Prowl off the deep end into a raving madman!

Jazz knew this to be all too true as he headed for the doorway to the Black Room and made himself ready for anything, as he went to the door, he saw an electronic optic sensory appear from the top.

**"Scanning Identification."**

"Slag" Jaz cursed as he tried to dive away from the red light but it still caught him.

**"Identification confirmed, designation Jazz, commencing in total lockdown."**

Jazz balked as he got to his feet, "Lockdown?, you gotta be pulling my struts lockin me out I haven't even done anything."

"Prowl requires complete and absolute privacy in his meditation right now he is not to be disturbed."

Jazz crossed his arms and looked up. "Alright then, guess we'll never know what Shockwave is planning then that could potentially save the Cons or whatever it is that Blackout meant."

Suddenly the eye shot back into the wall and Jazz grinned in delight as he knew that he had Prowl's attention now.

And indeed he did, as the scanner suddenly shifted out of the wall in a different part of the Black Room, inside was a lone figure sitting cross legged he had a white and black color scheme with a red chevron and the appearance of a samurai, including hit mounted blades, his optics were hidden behind a bright blue visor, and he had what appeared to resemble facial hair, on the floor was a blade as the bot held his servo's together and was making a humming noise.

As he did, he could see and feel the blade rising up, levitated by the power of his own mind, Processer over Matter was a technique that he had been practicing for stellar cycles and now-

**"Master Prowl, Jazz is requesting you."**

The Blade dropped to the floor and prowl let out an an angry huff. 'I thought I Asked for no interruptions."

**"He mentioned that he had important information for you and the rest of the commanders to look over."**

Prowl gave a short scowl as he turned his head toward the sentry drone optic and glared at it through his visor, "And again i asked you for no interruptions, especially from Jazz, Ultra Magnus maybe, Optimus prime definitely, unless Jazz actually has something important that means he end of all life as we know it then-"

**"Mater Prowl, he said that Blackout said something out Shockwave."**

Prowl's visor went wide and he gaped a little bit. "Blackout spilled something?" He asked, but the drone didn't respond. Prowl sighed as he stood up and stretched for a second, before putting away his swords. The Autobots had captured Blackout more than once and most of the time he had managed to escape or be rescued, the times that they did get a chance to interrogate him, he never wavered in his dedication to the Decepticon cause and never spilled anything either, Blackout was steadfastly loyal to the end and had no qualms about going after bots who had interrogated him in the past, but if he did spill something either Jazz had just violated every single rule in the Autobot code, or Primus himself had slapped Blackout upside the head. , he made his way into the hall and strode briskly down it, his optics narrowing as he walked to the Black Rooms door, and it slid open, to reveal the not too surprising image of Jazz standing behind it, a wide grin on his face plates.

"Prowler, good to see you!" He said jovially as Prowl stared at him and proceeded to cross his arms as jazz mock frowned and said, ",now don't get all excited at seein me again." he quipped sarcastically with a grin.

Prowl huffed and began walking toward the commander building, Jazz walked/rolled after him. "Jazz, the only reason that I came out here was because you said that you had information from Blackout, and i need to figure out if you should be thrown in the birg or not."

Jazz scoffed and rolled in front of him. "You're kidding me prowl, I give you some of the best news of the war right now and all you give is, I need to see if you deserve to be stripped of your rank, Autobot insignia, and left to die in the badlands?"

"No I only said brig, though it is a good idea."

Jazz sighed with a chuckle.

"Just like you Prowl, always taking the ideas given to you and trying to work with them to ensure that every last bot is happy."

Jazz heard another sigh escape prowl's lips and another grin was born onto his faceplates and he let out a laugh.

Prowl whipped around back to face him and glared toward him and an angry scowl crossed his features. "Jazz please try and take this seriously for even a little bit here, If Ultra Magnus and/or I find out that you tortured Blackout, you will be severely punished for it."

"Aww Thanks Prowl, your concern for my well being arms my spark plugs, but I didn't even catch the footage, Punch did when Blackout showed up to tell Barricades squad-"

Prowl clamped down onto Jazz's arm and gave him a menacing glare that told Jazz to pretty much just shut up and he looked around, and then looked up toward the Security Cameras and then let go of Jazz's arm. "How many times must we remind you Jazz, that you don't talk about Punch, or her cover least the cons have a spy like her in our ranks?"

Jazz scoffed and tore his hand away from Prowl and glared at him, he was now growling to himself, he'd been too eager again and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Prowl was right.

"You're right sorry prowler." Jazz mumbled and turned and kept on walking, prowl let out a very exasperated sigh as he walked after Jazz, and toward the command room even further below in the base.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I am going to cite them as late."

"Magnus…" A voice warned.

The Autobots war room was buried deep in the ground of CYbertron to protect it from Decepticon attack, along with many other centers for AUtobots to go down to in case they were overrun and be able to escape to a set of ships that would take them away from Cybertron or to outposts for if they wanted to continue the fight, the War Room however was the biggest part of the whole sub area of Autobot HQ, and was the place where the commanders of the AUtobots would g to talk things over in privacy and in secret, no security cameras were allowed inside the war room which made Red Alert nearly go nuts when he saw the design specs. It was a large room, big enough to hold most of the Autobots forces, monitors lined the walls around the main table, which had a hologram pad to allow strategizing against the Decepticon forces.

Seated around said table was a small group of Autobots, yet these were some of the most important Autobots on Cybertron.

At the head of the table was a tall Red Autobot with a bulky look yet was slim in certain areas, and a blue helmet and a grey faceplate.

To the Autobots right, a taller Autobot with some large shoulder armor that stuck up, and he had a bulky build, and sort of resembled in certain areas the Autobot at the head of the table, except for having a different looking head that had two tall antennas, and a white face.

Across from this autobot was another mech, with wings and bits of an alt mode like a plane and a cockpit on the front, his head was white, with some Red highlights and a grey face.

"I am serious," The Bulky mech with the shoulders said with a scowl on his face and was holding a datapad, ", Jazz was the one who called this meeting and he's late, under Section 19 subsection 87 of the Autobot Code, clearly states that false meetings, meetings of simple matters will not be tolerated."

"Ultra Magnus, I do not see the exact reason behind bringing up that part of the code." The flier said as Magnus continued, "And Subsection 92 also states that being late to meetings of commanders called by the person who is late is punishable from either citation to imprisonment in the brig."

The Flier and the Red Autobot stared at him. "Who the frag made that law?" The flier asked as Ultra Magnus's head shot up. "Sentinel Prime put it in place after some of his spies and soldiers called him to meetings that he found to be unnecessary."

'Ultra Magnus, Sentinel was an aft head through and through, and had an ego the size of the grand imperium."

Ultra Magnus stood up. "Be that as it may Jetfire, the rules that he set down are here and we must follow them to letter." Ultra Magnus said with a glare toward his subordinate. "If you have a problem with the codes then I suggest that you submit all formal complaints to either me or Optimus Prime."

'Magnus I am right here you don't have to address me like I am not in the room." The Red Autobot said "Now look as much as I would enjoy discussing and debating the rules of the Autobot code, Jazz said that this was an important meeting, and Prowl no doubt is meditating, I say give them a few more minutes before you cite them Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus looked ready to speak but then backed down with a sigh and sat back as Jetfire grinned and turned toward Optimus. 'Spoken like a true Prime sir."

"Thanks." Optimus mumbled before looking down. Despite his years of being Prime he still had very little idea what he was doing, especially in situations that called him to act fast like in battle or just generally trying to keep the peace among his own men. He looked down toward his chest plates where the fabled Matrix of Leadership resided and sighed inwardly.

Before he could think anymore the door slid open and prowl and jazz walked in and shot off salutes to him, Ultra Magnus and Jetfire.

"Morning chief." Jazz said in his usual cheery voice, and prowl scowled a bit as did Ultra Magnus.

'You two are late by 7 cycles." He pointed out as the two autobots walked toward the table. 'I should have you both cited for breaking the code."

"My apologies commander." Prowl said. "But due to some past meetings that jazz has held I misplaced judgement in this meeting importance." Prowl said a he sat down and Magnus gave a nod and he looked at jazz who didn't flinch under his glare.

"Do you have an excuse Jazz?" he asked as Optimus silently growled. "Magnus let it drop," he said and then looked toward his old friend and comrade. "Jazz what do you wish to inform us about, and it had better not be another assassination attempt report."

Jazz rolled his eyes behind his visor and walked over and placed the card like object into a slot on the table. 'Chill brother this is majorly important and it comes from a very strange source this time."

Optimus looked up at him. "What do you mean by a strange source Jazz?" The Prime demanded as the video turned on , Optimus knew all too well that Jazz sometimes had a tendency to go over the boundaries at times, and he needed to learn when NOT to overstep the line. Despite being a high ranking Autobot, Jazz was known to sometimes take serious thing slight handly and would sometimes do vis versa, more than once a meeting had been called on small Decepticon movements that in all actuality meant nothing more than energon and sometimes lives wasted.

However what came onto the screen stunned them all, as they saw Punch's recording of the whole affair with Black Out, and they saw him spill that little bit of information that he had given, much to the surprise of Ultra Magnus and Prowl.

"Shockwave, plans, Energon seeding, planets, URGH, must break free…."

As the video Transmission ended everyone in the room sat in silence.

"What in the name of the Devastator Winds." Jetfire swore, breaking the silence as every autobot's head turned toward Jazz and prowl.

Jaz leaned back. "If I could tell ya I would, all we know is that Blackout spilled something major here."

Optimus nodded, for once in a long time, Jazz had a good point. 'Energon seeding…." he mused as he looked toward Jetfire. "You're a scientist Jetfire, what do you make of that?" .

Jetfire shrugged. "I wish I could tell you Prime, I'm no expert in Energon, you'd do better asking Preceptor or Wheeljack."

"Then we need to get them on his at once, who knows what this could mean, ." Prowl commented, "If Shockwave is cooking anything up then we need to get to the bottom of it immediately,"

Optimus prime gave a curt nod and stood up, looking toward his third in command. "Agreed, Prowl I want a team prepped and ready in case of the event that we need to make a strike against Kaon."

"A strike? Sir you cannot be serious as to endanger Autobot lives?" Ultra Magnus asked sharply as he galred toward his commander. "A strike against Kaon is suicide!"

Optimus looked toward his commander and behind his faceplate he frowned a little bit, he knew that Ultra Magnus was right, however with Punch's help there would be ample time to come up with a plan, but however they still had their other ace.

"I agree with magnus prime, since the last assault on Iacaon the cons have set up cannons to destroy ships that fly too high in the air, and if we fly too low we'll probably get picked off by the Seekers."

Optimus now fully stood tall and looked at the assembled Autobots. "Then it is a good thing that we have someone who knows how to get into Kaon."

Ultra Magnus snapped his head up toward the prime. "Optimus you cannot be serious, just because he left the Decepticons doesn't mean he will spill anything he hasn't before and he probably won't now, you may be granted him amnesty but he is no Autobot, he is a cold sparked killer through and through." The sub commander pointed out, and Optimus let out another sigh, this was always the burden of Leadership, he had always allowed the Autobots under his command to challenge his leadership, so he knew how to improve upon it. In his spark he new that Ultra Magnus was right, but it was their only chance at getting past Kaon's defenses. He stood up from the table and looked at the assembled Autobots. "I know that we may be acting on a whim, but we cannot take any chances here, and this is my order, I want Perceptor, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Hound, to be called in and meet me outside his room, as soon as Possible," He looked toward Jazz. ",and I would like you and your footage to also be in attendance."

Jazz looked at Prime, surprised for a few seconds before he withdrew the card from the table, Optimus and him were then walking out the door, adjourning the meeting.

As the two Autobots walked down the hallways to one of the base's upper level Jazz turned toward Optimus.

"Spoken like a true leader OP, you made it sound like you've been doing that as long as Sentinel did."

Optimus chuckled dryly. "Thanks for the support Jazz, I just hope I am making the right call here."

Jazz frowned a little bit at those words, he knew that Optimus felt the burden of leadership all the time and having to make tough decisions wasn't helping, granted though he was one of the youngest Autobots to take command as a Prime, which made it a bit difficult especially without a mentor to help him, the burden however was slightly lessened with the help of bots like himself, prowl, Jetfire, Elita 1, and Ultra Magnus, since Optimus had decided to quickly diversify leadership of the Autobots with Jazz and Prowl as Special ops commanders, Ultra magnus military, Jetfire, aerial combat and Elita 1 commanded the fems of the Autobots.

Though it may have been a shared burden it was a burden none the less. The Matrix had chosen him, and now, Optimus just had to live with it for a while.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He looked up as the door opened, his room was one of the most secure in the base, not out of choice but out of necessity as they had put it, he was allowed restricted roaming including to the Energon refueling station, and several other places.\

To him however, it didn't matter, he could care less about where he was allowed to walk.

He was still a prisoner here, maybe not officially but he could always feel the very presence of optics watching him wherever he went.

A figure entered the room, carrying an energon cube in each servo, he was a medium sized Autobot, with a blocky sort of build, including his helmet, a device rested on his shoulder, as he turned on the light.

"Hey." He said with a slight smirk as he looked toward the figure who was leaning down against the berth. "I brought you your Energon ration."

The cybertronian looked up and stared at him coldly as he walked over to him.

"Ya didn't need to do that Hound." he spoke in a gruff voice. "I coulda gotten it maself if I wanted too."

Hound shook his head and sat down next to him. "I know you, when i don't bring it you don't get it, and then an argument breaks out of who should get it."

Hound handed him the Energon cube, and the bot took it into his servos and stared at it, a sad expression on his face plates.

Hound looked at the bot and sighed as he saw him in this state, no change still, though he was a bit more open to him each and every day, and why not, after they had gotten out of Kaon togher.

"Ironhide, I know that things are rough for you right now, but I am sure that things will change, the others just need to get to know and understand you."

Ironhide sniffed angrily, as he sipped a bit of his cube. "I've tried Hound, really I have, I've done everything that you suggested to me, and the only bot who opened up anything to me was Wheeljack when he was blown into the hallway, and me!"

Hound chuckled a bit as ironhide glared at him and drank some more. "Sorry, it's just that Wheeljack kinda is prone to keeping our spirits up with his antics."

Ironhide let out a dry chuckle in response, and the looked toward Hound. 'I hate ta say it Hound, I'm thankful for your bringing me here, but personally, I wish that i had just helped you escape and stayed behind."

Hound looked shocked, but before he could speak they saw the figure of Optimus prime and jazz walk in front of the doorway, and turn into the room.

Optimus looked over the two bots, a black and bulky bot, Ironhide was an imposing sight, for either, Autobot or Decepticon. His primary coloration was Black and Red, and his red Optics pierced at the prime from the end of the room. Jazz stared back watching him.

"Well if ya bots got something ya wanna talk about, bring ya drinks." ironhide sneered looking back down. Hound sighed and stood giving a salute.

"Is there anything we can Help you with sirs?" he asked tentatively as Optimus trode into the room, Jazz in front of him in case ironhide tried something.

"Yes Hound, we would like to speak to Ironhide if that's alright."

Ironhide's head snapped up in surprise and then a socwl crossed his optics. "I thought a prime was a bit above insulting former Decepticons."

"Ironhide-" Hound warned as he saw jazz's visor narrow a little bit but Optimus tired to remain calm, despite his short burst of anger towards Ironhide for that remark.

"Ironhide I am not here to mock you, rather I have something to ask of you."

Ironhide leaned back slowly, and placed himself against the wall staring at Optimus and Jazz, with narrowed optics. He looked to his left toward Hound who looked back with a meek expression, Hound wasn't a confrontational bot so in ironhides current situation he was of little to no use unfortunately for the former con.

He leaned forward again and grimaced. "What can ai do far ya sir?"

Optimus walked into the room in full and stood before Ironhide, "I understand that you are none at all happy with accommodations here at the moment Ironhide,"

"That's for certain, I was treated with less of a cold shoulder in the prison." Ironhide snapped with a scowl.

Optimus continued, ",right now we have a definitive source stating that SHockwave has a new project in play, something involving Energon seeding."

Ironhide's optics shot open. "son of a glitch-" he said as he looked up at Optimus. "He's done it!, I thought he would never-" He then looked around at the surprised faces of the others, jazz was confused, Hound was shocked and Optimus well it was hard to tell with his faceplate but odds were he was also confused.

He raised up his arms. "let me start over again, see for a while Shockwave had this idea that if he could find a world that could reproduce energy like Energon he could seed it, the idea was to let the Energon spread and develop, until the Planet was ripe for harvesting and then do it all over again."

Jazz blanched as he pointed a finger toward him. "You mean he was coming up with a way that could restore Energon supplies and he FOUND a way?"

Ironhide gave a curt nod. "Ah know bout this cause I was ona Shockwave's guards when he began it, and before ya ask I don't know which world he wants to seed-"

"But to reproduce energy like Energon, they would need a world with life already on it." Optimus said, which ironhide cocked an eyebrow on.

"Well sure, yah if you wanna put it that way."

"Mass genocide, ironhide you can't be serious!?" Hound cried out as he leapt to his feet.

Ironhide gave his friend a long cold look. "Unfortunately yes, Shockwave cares for no bot but himself and his true master is not Megatron but science itself."

Optimus rubbed his chin. "So Shockwave plans to wipe out a planet to raise up the Decepticons energy stores, and wipe us off the face of Cybertron."

Ironhide gave another nod. "I never spoke out against it, I thought that it was too crazy of a plan to actually work."

Optimus crossed his arms and gave and understanding nod as he placed his hand on his chin once more. "While we do need Energon, we cannot allow the Decepticons to gain this hand, nor can I allow Shockwave to destroy another race for the sake of the ruthless Decepticon War machine."

Ironhide gave a small scowl as he looked at Optimus, and frowned. Optimus, realizing that he had made a mistake, placed a servo on ironhide's shoulder. "I'm sorry if that offended you ironhide-"

Ironhide slapped away his hand and looked away for a few seconds.

"It's fine." Was all he said.

And that was all he said, he raised his energon cube to his lips once again. Hound looked toward Optimus and shook his head.

The prime gave a nod and turned around and began to walk away, and he turned back and looked. "Thank you ironhide." He said to the stoic bot. Ironhide waved him off with a "feh."

Jazz patted Hounds' shoulder and he turned around and followed his leader.

Optimus turned toward jazz out in the hallway. "Jazz I know that I messed up you don't have to tell me."

Jazz waved his hand. "Im not gonna criticize ya boss bot, just that we ought to have a plan for when we strike."

Optimus nodded as they walked past a few more autobots. "What we need is a way to get into kaon without having to deal with the sensors."

"That's a problem in it's own, if the sensor array's don't dectet us the scouts will." Jazz commented. "What I think we need to do Prime, is go in from the bottom!"

Optimus turned toward his friend with a confused look in his optics. "From the bottom?"

Jazz gave a nod. "Look Prime, I'm going to have to ask to take Scoop, and Quickmix and some others back with me, but the plan is, to drill UNDER kaon, and attack it from below, construct a series of tunnels, which if we need to do so, that we can collapse."

Optimus once more placed a hand on his chin. "A sound idea Jazz, but you'll have to dig deep enough so that the Decepticons don't hear you."

Jazz grinned. "If ol Shocky is gonna be testing something secretive that most cons don't know about, it's a safe bet that even if they do hear us digging, they might think it's all part of Shockwaves plan."

Optimus paused for a few seconds, going over the ideas that Jazz had, a frontal assault on Kaon was out of the question, and the place was filled with mines that had since been shut down, that along with the gladiator pits there which now served as a prison.

Optimus looked at Jazz and placed a servo on his shoulder and said only two words, "Do it."

Jazz beamed. "I won't let you down Prime, you can count on that!"

Optimus let out a chuckle. "I know you won't Jazz, now, I suggest getting Scoob, Quickmix and Landfill briefed and ready for deployment, I would like this operation started as soon as Possible."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Jazz was watching as a Bright Orange and Yellow Autobot was pushing supplies in excavator mode into his ship, he had rounded up Scoop. Quickmix and Landfill, debriefing them about the whole situation. The Three Autobots had then been told to pack up and get ready to roll.

"I really cannot believe that we get to tunnel under kaon itself." Landfill said excitingly to Quickmix as the two walked toward the ship's cargo bay, where Scoop was finishing loading up supplies.

Quickmix sneered a bit. "It's kind of a suicide mission if you ask me, but hey it beats sitting around here, waiting for the next Decepticon assault."

Scoop Drove out of the cargo bay in Robot mode and transformed into bipedal form. "Well now by the looks of things we're taking the fight to the Decepticons."

Jazz rolled over with a nod. "We're about to walk into the thick of it guys, I hope ya do realize that."

Landfill looked up. "Well yeah I mean Kaon is the capital of the Decepticon empire., we may be builders Jazz, but we know the risk, and trust us when we say that we have the ammo and firepower to deal with anything that comes our way."

A grin appeared on Jazz's face once more. "Alright then, is everyone got the stuff that they need?"

All three Autobots gave a short nod. "Perfect, now this ship is designed for quick flight, so you'd better get ready to hunker down in the cargo area….errr sorry bout that."

The three construction experts stared at each other, and then looked from each other and then back to Jazz.

"Ya know Jazz, you REALLY should have mentioned this before we signed up."

Jazz pointed his thumb at them. "That's why I didn't say anything." he said bluntly.

Scoop turned toward the others. "Well we're here now should just make the best of it."

The others turned towards him, and then shrugged as they all walked/raced into the cargo bay area. Jazz snickered as he watched them, and then walked over toward the cockpit. As he did, he turned and saw that Prowl and Angel were making their way toward the Black Room, he gave a whistle and the two turned, to see Jazz giving them a thumbs up.

Angel giggled and waved and Prowl let out a light smirk.

Jazz then hopped into the pilot seat, and began to activate the ship. As he did he reached and grabbed the comlink.

Inside the cargo area, his three passengers sat, all trying to be comfortable, as jazz's voice rna in their audios.

"This is your captain speaking, I suggest that ya'll hang on tight now! and should the need to bail out be necessary, well I'll let you know."

Quickmix turned toward the others. "We're trusting this guy to get us to Kaon safely?"

"Yep." Scoop quipped as he leaned back. "We're in good servos."

Quickmiz rolled his optics as the ships engines fired up, The ship began to lift into the air and as it did, Jazz quickly began to activate the forward thrust.

"Alright boys let's get this party started!" He shouted as the engines whirred to life and the ship flew off toward Kaon once more.

Jazz began to stabilize the ship as they began to leave the outskirts of Iacon, and began to fly low as they began to approach the badlands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaon.

"You wished to speak to me Shockwave?"

Blackout lumbered into Shockwave's lab for the second time that stellar cycle, and now he was alone, most Decepticons had an innate fear of Shockwave, but he however never really had one, at least as far as he could remember.

"Indeed." The Decepticon scientist said as he walked over toward him. "I heard that you had a strange little malfunction today Black Out."

The Decepticon looked down and Shockwave gave a nod. "Do not worry, it happens, however Lord Megatron would like to have you checked over."

Black Out looked up at SHockwave. "He would?"

Shockwave tapped his chest. "You are a very lucky Blackout, Lord Megatron has a bit of a fondness for you, you are a very powerful and great ally to have."

Black Out was stunned, no one had ever complimented him before. He never however, saw the Constricticons behind him holding Energy prods.

Before he could say anything more he was jabbed several times with prods, and with an almighty crash, the Decepticon toppled over into stasis. Shockwave looked up toward the drones.

"Excellent, you performed to 80% proficiency, however you were 0.3 nano clicks off and he should've fallen at least 0.1 seconds earlier than expected."

The Constructicons said nothing but just instead stood there waiting for more orders.

"Oh well, I guess that will just have to be fixed but first, Scrapper Unit 03, Longhaul Unit 05, and Scavenger Unit 05 please carry Blackout to my examination table."  
The Three Constructicon drones picked up the hulking brute and placed him onto the table, as Shockwave grabbed a few tools and walked over toward Blackout's prone form.

"Now, let's see what reprogramming I have to make this time." He said, as he began to do his work.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I had plans for some more OC's to be featured here but whatever I came up with just felt forced. Maybe next time.**

**So The Plans of the Autobots are set into motion, and it appears that Blackout has a very big secret being kept from him, and everyone else.**

**Only time will tell where this leads. ;)**

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

No Ownership of Transformers to be found here.

This Chapter is Mostly set up for some of the Characters and some Comedy is in here ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One Week Later

He was the wind.

He was the air and the sky, the air that flowed across his sleek form as he soared through the air above Kaon.

Flying was one of the best gifts that Primus had graced to the Cybertronians, and he used it to it's full extent, whether or not it be flying, surprising an enemy or just generally hovering around, he was always home in the air.

As he ripped through the air, Thundercracker knew that he was supposed to be only patrolling the air above Kaon, along with several other seekers, however he had broken off from them as were per orders to cover more ground.

It was something that scouts like Barricade did and his cronies, or the combaticons, well Seekers were above them all, at least that was what Thundercracker had been told most of his life during training. Now however he was acting like a common scout.

He sneered to himself as he roared across the sky and did a barrel roll or two. To Thundercracker, he pitied everyone who couldn't fly, and he also would look down upon them as well.

Flying was a gift, one that the couldn't understand how bots could live without.

As he soared across into the badlands, he scanned a bit and then noticed something, what appeared to be a vehicle was making it's way along the canyon, it was unidentified to him and his scanners.

This rang clear to Thundercracker, an Autobot had made its way into the Badlands.

He swooped in low to get a closer look, his engines gunning it, he then found himself soaring through a sudden small rust storm that was blowing through. The cloud of rust prevented him from positively, however it picked up speed as it drove along, Thundercracker let out a shout.

"Hey, you there I need to see some I.D, who the frag are you!?"

The vehicle didn't respond just kept on driving.

Thundercracker noticed that it was driving on a small rim, And he began to shoot at a part just head causing several explosions and some chunks of metal to collapse. Thundercracker then flew ahead and Transformed, his matching Starscream's except he was predominantly blue in color.

He landed on his feet and aimed his blasters toward the vehicle, which he heard the sound of Transforming.

He watched as a figure began to approach him, and he heard a shout.

"Thundercracker the frag is your problem!?"  
Thundercrackers optics went wide as he saw Counterpunch glaring toward him, her arms covering his face as she glowered toward him.

"Counterpunch? what the slag, I was ready to blast you into oblivion!"

The wind blew and Thundercracker could've sworn he heard a noise akin to fast driving. But he brushed it off and kept glaring toward the fem.

"Well TC, maybe you should get your sensory array's fine tuned!" She spat toward him in anger. "Every nanoclick I waste chatting up with you an Autobot could be sneaking in here!"

Thundercracker let out a huff and sneered once again.

"Maybe you should take better care fem, to watch for Rust storms when you're driving around scouting, I almost thought you were an Autobot!, next time try to make yourself look Identifiable!"

Counterpunch shifted her optics a little bit, something that Thundercracker caught, but he didn't have long to ponder as she spoke up.

"Well maybe you need better scanners big guy, either way you just destroyed my path." She said, motioning toward blasted and charred bits of the roadway before her.  
Thundercracker turned around and looked, then turned back toward Counterpunch and shrugged his arms.

"Not my problem."

Counterpunch rolled her optics and grunted. "Teach, typical seeker, think that you're so high and mighty, better than everybot just because you can fly."

"Flight is one of Primus's greatest gifts to the universe! A gift that you would never be able to understand given your...lack of wings."

"If it spawns egotistical aft holes such as yourself you can fragging keep your powers of flight top yourself, now I have to trek my way off this cliff and you are wasting my valuable time as well as your own!"

Thundercracker stepped forward but Counterpunch ducked down low and kicked out his heels from under his legs, Thundercracker fell with a yelp as Counterpunch quickly transformed and drove back, before launching herself toward the seeker and crashing into him.

Thundercracker cried out as Counterpunch flew through the air and Transformed landing on the other side of the damaged bit of ridge that he had destroyed.

"Thanks for the bost Major Ego!" She called over her shoulder before Transforming and driving away.

Thundercracker scowled as he got to his feet. he felt an incredible urge to blast off after that femme and give her what for.

But before he could, he heard the sound of jet's whirring down and he looked to see a Streak of white fly overhead, and his comlink pinged.

"Thundercracker, get your aft back in the sky now! " Starscream barked. "You're wasting valuable time here and Lord Megatron will have your spark if you don't get back on patrol!"

Thundercracker looked back up toward the sky, with Starscream flying overhead, and then he looked back in the direction of where Counterpunch had driven off.

With a resigned sigh and a scowl, Thundercracker transformed and soared right back into the sky, the rust storm quickly enveloping him.

A little ways away Counterpunch came roaring up to a stop next to a large dump truck.

"Okay you guys need to tell Jazz to have supplies delivered closer to the base!" ." She said, transforming into hr Autobot Punch robot mode.

"Yeah Yeah i know, but honestly it's the only place we've got where the cons most won't likely see it!"

Punch scowled a little bit and then sighed apprehensively. "I appreciate what you're doing Landfill, we all do, but can you just please try to work out a way that you guys won't get discovered?"

Landfill paused and then spoke once more. "I'll talk to Scoop and Quickmix, then get their opinion."

A small smile appeared on Punch's faceplates. "Thanks Landfill, keep up the good work, and I'll talk to you later." She said and then transformed back into her blue speeder Alt mode and then raced away.

Landfill watched her go with a bit of a sigh in his spark, he then began to move away once more as the rust storm came over once again. Hopefully this time I would do a little bit more to obscure him from sight, as he made the drive back toward the base.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If there was one thing that Megatron had to admit, it was that Shockwave was a genius, and an efficient one at that.

As he stood inside a viewing center as the Constructicon drones worked their toil, building, up Shockwave's Regenesis Missiles.

"Pleased Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked, appearing behind him. "Project Regenesis is moving on schedule and maybe even a few clicks ahead."

"I'm impressed Shockwave." Megatron commented turning toward him. "Your mastery at the Constructicons functions has yet to cease to amaze me, working like a well oiled machine."

He turned back out the window, and Shockwave strode over.

"As is their function my liege, they are designed to obey orders and to never question."

Megatron sneered. "I wish all of my troops were built like this Shockwave, except of course for you and Soundwave."

Shockwave tapped his finger to his chin once. "Perhaps my liege I can make some fine adjustments to their programming, and then design to to be used in regular Decepticons, or at the very least weaponized."

Megatron turned toward him surprised. "A Single minded Cybertron?"

"Controlled by one mind my liege, with no one to oppose, all of Cybertron would be under its ruler, no resistance, total obedience."

Megatron turned a weary optic toward Shockwave and gave off a bit of a scowl.

Shockwave noticed this. "Is something the matter my liege?" He asked, knowing full well that Megatron was suspicious of him. However the the Decepticon leader just waved his servo toward him.

"It's Fine Shockwave, however, if I come to find out about you experimenting with this mind control idea without my authorization-"

Shockwave snapped his arm up in a salute. "Do not worry Lord Megatron, I would never dream of going against you or your plans."

A sneer appeared on Megatron's face, as he turned and began to walk away, before pausing. "Continue your project Shockwave, and inform me when it is completed." He said. Megatron began walking out of the building but then he turned around.

"Which reminds me Shockwave, may I ask about the whereabouts of Blackout?"

The scientist stared at Megatron for a long moment before speaking. "he is in my lab-"

"Is his programming fixed?"

Shockwave starred as Megatron turned around, crossing his servo's as he glared toward him.

"Yes my liege but I would like to run some tests to make sure that he is up to my-

Before he could react, Megatron was on him, slamming his body into the window, before throwing him into a wall.

Shockwave stammered as he got to his feet, stunned as Megatron rammed him into the wall once more. There was no need for Megatron to explain what he was doing, what SHockwave has said had solidified Megatron's suspicions about Shockwave's mind control technology.

As Shockwave fell to the ground, he looked up toward Megatron, who was now pointing his fusion cannon at him.

"I am going to tell you this one time Shockwave, it is not to your specifications that you work for, it's my specifications."

Megatron then delivered a Shattering Kick into Shockwave's chin, throwing his head back into the wall, as Megatron thrust an army down and held his head there.

"So answer me again, is Blackout ready to my specifications?" He said, seething anger through his teeth.

Shockwave shook in rage a bit as Megatron pressed his head against the wall, and he could feel some of his neck joints straining and his circuitry was beginning to strain as Megatron slammed a foot into his chest. With the apparent intent to shear off Shockwave's head.

"He is 100% operational for you you liege." Shockwave gasped out in a strained choked sounding voice. megatron smirked to the side and let go of his head. allowing Shockwave to place his head back down, megatron delivered a powerful punch into Shockwave's chestplate.

"I want Blackout out and patrolling the edge of the Badlands within a megacycle or else I will assign Flatline to this project and terminate you." he said growling. before turning and storming out of the building.

Shockwave watched him go, glaring the entire time, he got to his feet, and braced himself against the wall.

His chest flenched as he stared out the door way where Megatron had walked out of. His lone optic shined brightly with hatred.

"In the grand scheme of things Lord Megatron, I serve logic." Shockwave said with a glare, before he turned toward the Constructions and their work.

Shockwave grumbled a bit, as he tapped the side of his helm.

"Scrapper Units 26 and 18, please report to my lab and release Blackout from his restraints and Reactivate him, immediately."

Shockwave turned his head and saw the two drones deactivate their inner work tools and began to leave the worksite.

Obedient, loyal and unquestioning, everything one could want in a soldier, worker or anything else, and Shockwave had the means to make it a reality

If only he didn't have a stumbling block in his way.

However for him,stumbling blocks were things that could be very easily removed. Megatron was never going to get anywhere in this war, not with the plans that he had, his ambition was Cybertron, but he had no plans for what would happen afterwards.

Plans that SHockwave had in place already, and all he needed to do, was wait for the pieces to fall into place and his plan to begin unfolding.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3 Megacycles later*

Scoop's gears groaned under the weight of the ground he had in his bucket, the digging was getting harder each time they get near Kaon, though that was normally expected, after all digging around the buildings/under them and keeping them stable was never an easy task.

"Gah, Quickmix where the frag are you!?" Scoop called out.

Quickmiz quickly drove over in his vehicle mode, and Transformed, as he began blasting the walls, melting them so scoop could move, then he Grabbed several rods and jammed them into the liquidized metal.

The Metal quickly cooled and was soon stabilized as Scoop Transformed into Robot mode.

"Thanks for that." Scoop said, calming a hand down onto Quickmix's shoulder, only to find it brushed away.

"Don't mention it Scoopy, we're a team, brothers almost." He said with a chuckle. 'Still though I've almost had it with all this digging."

Scoop stretched out, letting his joints creak.. "Tell me about it, soon as we're done here I'm thinking of going on leave for a bit."

Quickmix laughed. 'Gonna spend time passed out on the floor of Mcadams, and then the brig as soon as prowl finds ya?"

"Nah, I've done that a few too many times to count, I am thinking of going and seeing the sights, I mean not every last bit of Cybertron has been ravaged right?"

Quickmix shrugged. "We never do hear much from Cybertron's souther belt do we, granted how many bots have seen it?"

Scoop shrugged, "Not any of the bots that we hand out with, I think Jazz might've maybe we'll ask him when we next get supplies."

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a voice cry out,

"Did you guys hear that too or was it just me?"

Both Autobots jumped a bit as they heard the sound of footsteps right over their heads.  
"I swear the primus I just heard a voice talking."

"Oh come off it Breakdown, you're probably just hearing things again, you're so big, I wouldn't be surprised if you're just hearing someone talking on another floor from one of the buildings."

"Of come off it Dragstrip, I don't even know why Motormaster let you be part of the team!"

"I could ask the same question about you Knock Out, all you ever care about is your paintjob, instead of fixing us up!"

Scoop looked toward the ceiling and looked fearfully toward Quickmix."Stunticons." he whimpered and Quickmix gave a quick nod. 'We must have dug into Kaon's center."

"Already, we're ahead of Schedule!"

"SSSH!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Breakdown no one is hearing anything besides you and your paranoid delusions!" They heard Wildrider snap.

"I am not being paranoid, I can hear voices coming from under our servos!"

They heard a pause and then they heard Dragstrip Talking once again.

"So you think that someone has dug under Kaon!?, who the frag would be boneheaded enough to do that?"

"Well you never can it it past the Autobots to do something." Knock Out said.

"Right, like the AUtobots just dug their way Under Kaon."

They ahrd Dragstrip walking away as They heard Breakdown say to Knock Out. "You believe me don't you Knock Out?"

"Breakdown I know you better than anybody else, and trust me I know that your audios are a lot sharper than anybot else, but let's face facts, all your probably heard was something from another building nearby."

They heard Breakdown sigh in defeat. "You're right, Guess I'm just jumping at Shadows again."

"There, there Breakdown, we're at war, nothing to be upset about being a little bit conscious of your surroundings."

They heard their voices fade, and waited a little bit before speaking again. Scoop whirled around.

"Our plans are off, we've dug too far to the surface, if we don't dig deeper soon we'll have all of Kaon altered to us!"

Quickmix scoffed. "And what do you propose that we do huh!?"

Scoop looked around and then turned around. "I say that we dig another tunnel that leads a bit deeper but we lead from another point in the tunnel."

"O sure Scoop, and then what leave this part abandoned, go behind schedule, we do that and the cons could easily launch their plan on us right now."

Scoop turned back down the tunnel and then looked up again and a grin appeared on his face., "Then, suppose that we do a little renovation with this tunnel that we have then."

Quickmix gave him a look, as Suddenly Scoop fired three shots into the walls, with blinking red lights.

"When Landfill gets back, tell him to dig here, here and here."

Scoop then Transformed and rammed his shovel into one of his markers and lifted up his shovel.

"The frag are you doing?" Quickmix asked as Scoop dug a bit deeper.

"Coming up with a new plan, we go down a bit to get to the center," he said as he began firing into the ground to blast away at it.

",however, Suppose that we use this to our advantage, being so close to the surface, and detonate bombs under Kaon when we strike!"

Quickmix starred and watched as Scoop worked for a few cycles until he said, "So these tunnels will lead to nowhere?"

"Exactly."

"Good plan, except right now," Quickmix said pulling out a holographic map of the Kaon Mines, as he used to do some work in them so he had scans of their layout. 'Suppose that we dig to the mines which run all throughout the city and lines those with explosives as well, when we riad Kaon we detonate the bombs after we being to attack, so the cons will be too focused on the City becoming rubble to notice us, and even if they do, they will have to do some work just to fire upon us!"

"Brilliant!" Scoop said enthusiastically. "Which way to the mines?" .

Quickmix checked his map. "Just keep digging it's not that far and the entrance is closed off so you won't be noticed, just keep it down, and I'll give Jazz our plan."

Scoop began tunneling as Quickmix ran back down the tunnelway toward the Autobots base, as he did he saw landfill driving past,.

"Hey Quickmix where's the fire?"

"Slight change of ideas Landfill just get down there and help Scoop dig okay?"

"Okay Quickmix, if you say so."

Quickmix continued running, he heard cons moving aboveground but all he needed to do was get back to Jazz, he Transformed quickly and continued his race.

Eventually, he reached the tunnel exit and Transformed, jumping into the air and landing on his feet.

'Nice entrance." Override quipped with a chuckle.

"No time I need to see Jazz." Quickimix said rapidly as the others looked at him.

:Umm what for?" Ore asked as He looked over from his card game with Shock and Dogfight.

"Me and the others have just had a brilliant idea., and I need to tell Jazz."

Jazz walked in from the makeshift Rec Room, along with Bluestreak. "Chill man, whatcha wanna tell me."

"Probably that they ended up drilling all the way to the bottom of Cybertron, they really must have wanted to see the planets southern belt." Bluestreak joked.

Quickmix shook his head rapidly. "Jazz, we didn't end up at Cybertron's bottom we ended up under new Kaon."

Jazz grinned. "Well then that's good news then."

"Energon all around!" Bluestreak called out, right as a chunk of metal hit him. "Geez have a sense of humor."

Jazz clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Energon rationing is not a thing to joke about son, remember that." he turned back toward Quickmix.

"So I hope that the cons didn't find you."

'They almost did but Scoop had a brilliant idea, that I supplemented with this one, we're gonna dig extra tunnels and blow up Kaon!"

QUickmix paused as everybot in the room stared at him with shock. jazz was the first to speak up.

"What?"

"Sorry did I stutter, I said when we raid Shockwave's little Energon thing, we're gonna dig extra Tunnels leading to the mines, line them with explosives, and then BOOM!," he shouted, slamming his servos together. 'Kaon goes up in a ball of fire and smoke while we raid the tower, the cons won't know what hit them!"

Now he was being stared at with mouths agape. "Tough crowd." he said with a shrug.

Bluestreak then grinned. "So you're saying fill up mines with explosives along with the tunnels that you guys have dug leading to them, and then we awe attack send the cons hometown to kingdom come so we can do our raid?"

"YES someone actually gets it!"

Jazz then let out a laugh, and then slapped his hand onto Quickmix. "I don't know what's Crazier, the Plan or the fact that it just might work!, even if we can't stop Shockwave we can still tell the cons that the Autobots won't roll over and die!"

"Maybe we can somehow get Punch to have Megatron stand atop the explosives when they go off!" Dogfight said, and the base erupted in laughter.

Jazz looked at Quickmix and gawked. 'Well don't just stand there with your piston in your servo Quickmix, if ya wanna see Con central go up ya best get digging!"

Quickmix grinned, and then turned his head. "Shock,Ore, you guys wanna help out!?"

The duobots turned and looked at each other.

"Umm depending." Shock said.

"I'll let ya both decide how big of a boom Kaon should make.."

Both Duobots cheered and charged from the table, leaving stunned Dogfight with the Energon goodies...that he quickly scooped up and chuckled. "Win by default."

The Three Autobots Quickly Transformed and raced into the tunnel all of them giving battle cries.

leaving the rest staring after them as jazz chuckled.. "They got spirit alright."

"Spirit that if not contained will get them killed if not controlled." Override commented.

"Jazz laughed once more. 'Honestly, I think that the cons have more to worry about then we do., I need to go tell prime of this new addition to our plans."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several Solar Cycles Later

Iacon.

Prowl stood in front of doorway of a room filled with Autobots, handpicked to help out with this mission. They had been picked due to skill level and their abilities.

Despite the importance of the mission, prowl knew that sometimes what counted most was not their personalities but they could do.

He looked up as he saw Bumblebee leaning against the wall. Chosen because of his Ability to produce electricity and shoot it out through a pair of arm mounted "Stingers."

Bee turned and gave him a scowl as Prowl walked in. Prowl looked down at his datapad to avoid his gaze.

Prowl checked the Data pad once again and peered upward as he saw an Orange Fem with cream, and Red highlights talking with a Pink fem with bits of white in certain places.

Arcee had been chosen due to her skills as a scout and her ability to sue a bow.

Sari, the Orange colored Fem, was chosen because of her agility and her weaponry.

Both of them looked toward Prowl, Arcee gave a salute and Sari gave off a friendly wave, Prolw gave a nod as Arcee shot a look toward Sari who giggled however she did end up shooting Prowl a dirty look.  
Prowl sighed he already guessed that Sari was doing that. As he continued to walk, he saw Autobots Whirl, Roadbuster, and Springer, all checking over their weapons, chosen to be the Team's heavy muscle for this journey, next to them Mindset, An Autobot who could only be described as a walking artillery platform with anger issues. Brought along for heavy fire.

And finally there was Hound. Brought along for his tracking skills and holograms.

As always prowl had made sure to check on them, as they had been given temporary Quarters for the mission, and he was in their req room, he always checked them all over due to the simple fact that the Decepticons could be finished any cycle now.

They needed to be ready for anything.

What they were not ready for however was what happened next, as Prowl made his way back out the door, he didn't notice a thin string that had appeared there, which Prolw stepped on.

The tactician looked down, and then up as a bunch of wax and glass splashed into him.

Everyone looked toward prowl agpe, except in Bumblebee's case, he was wearing a smirk upon his face plates.

Prowl then saw the heads of Two bots peering around a corner, and they took off in a flash.

Prowl groaned in agner as Mindset strode over to him. 'I think that was meant for me Prowl, thanks for taking the hit!"

The others in the room laughed as prowl growled. As he did however, another bot ran up to him, Cliffjumper looked alot like BUmblebee, being of the same Frame and mold, however Cliffjumper was loud and talkative and willing to charge into battle at a moments notice.

'Prowl!" Cliffjumper yelled as he ran up to him paused. 'Nice wax, anyway we just got a hit from Counterpunch, Megatron just called all the cons back into Kaon, something about an important event in their history."

Prowl's rage vanished in an instant and he whipped his head around.

He found the bots inside the room, some giggling as he stared at them. he pointed and said only two words. 'Move the frag out." he said and stormed off.

The bots in the room stared at each other as Cliffjumper poked his head in.

'Guys it means time to get to your mission."

Everyone looked at Cliffjumper at that one, as they did Whirl suddenly shot up and raised two guns into the air.

'Alright time to show those fraggers what we're made of!" he shouted and then fired off a few rounds into the ceiling.

Springer, Roadbuster and Mindset looked at each other and then all let out a battle cry and they and Whirl all rached out the door, nearly knocking over poor Cliffjumper.

As they raced away Sari and Arcee began moving as well.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not looking forward to this." Sari said.

Arcee looked at her. 'Because we're planning on flying into enemy territory?"

"No, we have Whirl on board with us, we're doomed."

She saw Bee smirk and Sari's face brightened up a bit at the sight and the tapped Arcee's shoulder, but by the time Arcee turned Bee's smirk had faded back into a frown.. Sari let out a sigh as she and Arcee walked to their quarters to get their weapons as Bumblebee walked past Cliffjumper.

'hey Bee.' Cliffjumper said with a concerned look. 'You going to be okay?"

Bumblebee stared at him coldly for a few seconds before nodding and walking away, as he did, CLiffjumper growled a bit.

"I frigging hate Prowl." he muttered before walking away as he did Hound also walked out,and he made his way down the hallways and through the corridors. Unlike the others who were going off to get things ready, or in the case of Whirl go off and try to see if anybot wants to place bets on how many cons he can kill, Hound was going to ironhides room.

As he came to the doorway, he gave out a couple of light taps, followed by three sharp raps, and then one heavy knock.

The door slid open as Ironhide stood at the other end, a downcast look on his face.

"Time for my mission Hide,." Hound said with a look of awkwardness.

Ironhide nodded. and placed a servo on the smaller Autobots shoulder. 'Do your duty soldier." He said with a blank expression. "Make your creators proud."

Hound smirked a bit, and patted the old warrior on the side. "I'll see you when I get back." he said solemnly and ironhide grunted as he looked to the side.

He looked back at Hound and for a second Hound saw a twinkle in his optics.

"Make sure to blast ol Screamer in the head for me once."

Hound grinned a bit. "I'll try if I see, maybe even deck him in the face a few times."

Ironhide chuckled a little as he stepped back and gave Hound a Salute that Hound returned as the door closed.

Hound stood there for a few seconds, before turning and walking away as he did on the other side Ironhide placed a servo on the door and sighed a bit.

"Come back safe." he said as he looked down, and sighed as he sat back on his berth. ANd he sighed,placing his head into his servos.

"You're the only one I have now.." He said softly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't long, before the team was assembled on the base's top deck, all Autobots had been armed, ready and prepared for whatever the cons could/would throw at them.

As they stood outside by jazz's ship Sari turned to Bee.

'So Bumblebee. are you ready to kick some con aft or what?" She asked excitedly, only for Bee to scowl, \Sari backed up a bit and frowned. "Come on Bee, we're about to take part in a mission that could change the war, lighten up...though not as much as the Wreckers.."

"I haven't been excited for the war since Darkmount Sari, the only reason I am here is so Prowl can see the job finished!" He sapt before going silent once more.

Sari blinked, and a frown appeared on her face, as a sneer crossed Bees. A sure sign from him that he wanted to be alone, she sighed and turned away,

As she did, she saw Prowl driving up with Optimus and she snapped to attention, seeing this the Other Autobots Looked up and followed suit.

Optimus pulled up, and then Transformed from his Cybertronian alot mode, as did Prowl, still a bit shiney from the twins prank.

As they got to the Assembled Team, Optimus looked out toward them. Some looking toward him with faces full of energy, others like Bumblebee were scowling s bit, and some couldn't even have read expressions.

Optimus looked toward Prowl, who looked back and slightly pushed him forward a bit and Optimus rolled his optics and hated making speeches.

He stood in front of his crack team and he sighed.

"Autobots, today we stand on the threshold of a major assault on the Decepticon Capitol City Kaon, this mission of of the utmost importance. for Shockwave And Megatron, are planning the genocide of a planet!, as Autobots we cannot stand by and let others die for our mistakes, we follow the oath of the Original Primes all life is precious!, We either stop the Decepticons here or our war will consume the Universe and there will be no peace only cruel rule under the vicious reign of Megatron! This menace must be stopped or else the Decepticons will gain enough Energon to take our world!"

Optimus stood tall as he game the speech to his troops, and most were just staring at him, and Bee had an eyebrow raised. Optimus felt the need to continue, but he realized that he had probably gotten his point across.

"Umm, does anybot have any questions?"

At first no one answered and then Bee's Hand shot into the air. Prowl looked up. "yes Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee scowled, "Sorry, I wasn't aware you were answering the question."he snapped and lowered it back down."

Optimus sighed as Roadbuster stepped forward. "I got a question for ya Prime, is this going to be a frontal assault?"

optimus shook his head. "No, We will attack from Underground."

The Autobots began to look toward each other, now with some confused then Cliffjumper turned his head toward the Prime.

"So we're going to be traipsing through Kaon's sewers?"

Sari and Arcee both cringed. "Gross!, Con waste!" Sari muttered. Whirl looked back toward her. "Based on that point being a Wrecker isn't probably a good career for you."

Sari placed her hands on her hips. "Like I wanted to become like one of you gun toting Crazy's anyway."

At this Whirl's optics lit up. "Gun toting CRAZIES!?" he shouted and began storming toward her, "Hey, thanks for the compliment." Whirl said, much to Sari's anger.

Prowl, suddenly walked past Optimus and yelled out. "Alright!, that's enough quarreling, I want everybot on the ship now, or else it's the brig for you all and Energon rations will be limited by 50% is that clear!?"

The entire group of Autobots went silent and began to file into Jazz's ship that was parked nearby, as they did, Jazz came over, arms crossed.

Optimus looked toward his chief of staff, "Prowl, that wasn't exactly the nicest way to get them on the ship."

"I agree with Prime here Prowl, you could be a little less Harsh on everyone that isn't a Cyber ninja ya know." Jazz spoke up, as he wheeled himself next to Optimus. Prowl's visior narrowed and he placed a finger on Primes chestplate.

"The only way to get things done is to be a bit assertive and yeah Sometimes you have to get a little bit harsh, do you think that Sentinel got as far as he did by trying to play it soft?"

Optimus's Optics now were narrowed. "Sentinels way of thinking got him far yes, but he decided that brute strength would win him a fight over trying to play against Megatron's weaknesses., and that is what got him killed!"

"What weaknesses prime? If anybot I know has none it's Megatron, and seeing as how you've given the cons an upper edge in this war, I'd say that we'll be looking for a new Prime if this mission fails, you need to be more assertive in your actions, because if you don't then I will!" He snapped with a scowl before turning and walking off.

Jazz sneered after him and then placed a servo on Optimus's shoulder. A sigh escaped the primes frame.

"Jazz, do you think I need to be a bit more assertive in my actions?" He asked turning his head toward his friend. He saw a shrug on Jazz's shoulders.

"I wouldn't know that Prime, I'm not you sadly, but hey cheer up, even if something does go wrong,I can just have the boys detonate the charges and send Kaon sky high! Megatron will never know what hit him!"

Optimus shook his head a bit. "Don't get your hopes too high Jazz, the Decepticons are a sneaky lot."

Jazz grinned and pointed toward Prime. "Don't count us out yet prime, some things may just surprise you." He said as the two began making their way toward the ship.

"I know alot about Surprises Jazz, did I tell you what we found inside one of the waste managements a few deca cycles ago?"

The Two began chatting just like old times as they approached the ship, however in the front of their minds they kept the Mission but in the back of Primes mind, Prowl's words still rang clearly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shockwave's tower.

Shockwave stood in front of his computer, checking the readout on the screen, the launch was nearly just 20 cycles away, but he had another matter he was focused on.

On the screen, it showed a series of tunnels, dug all the way toward the badlands, and connecting to all the mines that ran under the city.

But the scanners also picked up something else, explosive devices,enough to level half the city and more.

If Megatron could see this he would have made every Decepticon rush into the tunnels to find and destroy the Autobots, a foolish gesture given that three were down there and would hit the detonators they very minute they saw the Decepticons coming for them.

But where Megatron saw a threat, Shockwave saw opportunity. He reached for his transmitter and turned it on.

"Lord Megatron, there appears to be a computer error with the missiles, I need to fix it before we can begin launch."

"Glitch: how major?"

Shockwave wasn't surprised to find Soundwave on the other end of the line, often Megatron would switch com signals to Soundwave if he didn't feel like answering them. No doubt trying to ready a speech to rally his forces when the missiles launched.

"One that won't delays us for too long Soundwave, tell Lord Megatron that the launch will be postponed for around another 35-40 cycles."

"Missiles: Can be launched iof Glitch is there?"

"I'm afraid not Soundwave, if it is there they may end up on the wrong planet and that would be a waste of Energon, it is the target coordinates after all."

"Acknowledged." Were the last words that Shockwave got him Soundwave Before the line went dead.

Shockwave leaned back, and began to run another scan, the pieces were falling into place, and with the intervention of the Autobots, things could move a lot quicker.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things are about the heat up on CYbertron, and the Battle of kaon begins next chapter!

Remember to review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers is still owned by Hasbro. But I own this plot….And so begins the start of the stories first big battle :P This is gonna be good!**

**Also Sari *As of right now* is in a Minicon Body Frame **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Delayed!?" Megatron boomed as he turned toward Soundwave, who stood at the other end of his personal quarters. "I pulled every Decepticon in the are into this city, and you tell me that a computer glitch has delayed the launch of this project!?"

Soundwave only gave a tentative nod in response to Megatron's anger, it was not unlike the Decepticon leader to get mad at extreme amounts of failure, this however took the cake, all the Deceptions that were near the city had been pulled into it, leaving no one except automatic defense systems to guard Kaon.

Megatron snarled and let out a roar of anger. He threw his head toward Soundwave. 'What is the nature of this glitch Soundwave? did he tell you?"

"Affirmative: error in launching coordinates needs time to figure out glitch to prevent missile loss."

Megatron's eyes shifted to thee side a bit as he processed this information. He then turned toward his window and looked at the crowd of Decepticons outside, thousands of them all from around Kaon, drones, seekers, ground troopers, and these were just the Decepticons that still resided in/near Kaon.

A frown crossed the face of the Decepticon leader the last thing he needed was to be made out to be a fool in front of a huge chunk of his army.

His optics narrowed and he turned to face Soundwave. "I want you to make sure that SHockwave isn't feeding me any slag Soundwave, get up to that tower and make sure he is working on fixing his little computer error! because if I find out that he is feeding me falsehoods, I will tear off his head and mount it atop one of those missiles!"

Soundwave gave a nod toward his leader and began to stride out of the room, as he did, Megatron spoke once more, "The fate of the war rests on Shockwave's project being a success, it would be a shame for him not to be able to see it come to fruition…"

Soundwave kept on walking as Megatron kept looking out the window. As the Communications officer stepped out from the building after an elevator ride he found himself facing Counterpunch, her arms crossed.

"Alright Soundwave, you got us here with the promise of our future, well all we see are a bunch of warheads, we want to know what's up." She stated matter of factly.

Soundwave stared at her and then gave a response. "We is plural."

Counterpunch cocked an optic. "Excuse me?"

"We: is a plural meaning more than one, you are singular, there are no other Decepticons with you."

Counterpunch rolled her optics. "I didn't come here to ask for a lesson in speech Soundwave, and I may only be one Decepticon, but I think the others will also want to know why there is a fragging hold up!"

Soundwave felt like pushing past Counterpunch and continuing on his way unhindered however he spotted Starscream, Barricade, Onslaught and several others peering toward his direction. Soundwave Swore silently to himself in his processor. If he didn't say anything the other Decepticons might begin to get feisty and eventually a riot would break out, and Lord Megatron wouldn't be pleased.

"Shockwave's oversight has lead to a glitch needs to be corrected." he said hurriedly and then continued on his way, when Barricade stepped in front of him, but before he could say anything, Soundwave shoved him aside saying, 'Ask Counterpunch." before disappearing into the crowd.

In a matter of seconds Counterpunch found herself at the center of a group of optics all staring at her, she gulped.

"Well Counterpunch, what did he say?" Onslaught asked, stepping forward , the tall leader of the Combaticons easily towered over her.

"Shockwave's oversight-" Was all she got out.

"HA!" Starscream mocked laughed, grinning. "I should have guessed that Shockwave finally managed to screw up!"

The crowd of Decepticons suddenly found themselves a bit more focused on Starscream now, who was laughing a bit.

"What do you mean he screwed up?" Wreckage, a bulky Con with Twin cannons that slung down across his shoulders asked.

Starscream laughed. "That pompous fool must have done something wrong in this project of his, I always said that Shockwave would be a cause of Embarrassment to the empire!"

"Yeah right of course you have." Thundercracker, who was standing in the crowd with the other seeker's, said under his breath.

Starscream struck a Dramatic pose, as he didn, inside his quarters Megatron watched and a smirk appeared on his face as he sat back, watching Starscream with ernest

"If I were leader of the Decepticons-"

"Oh here we go!" Wreckage shouted. "Another ego speech from the great and powerful Starscream!"

The seekers head snapped down toward Wreckage and Starscream walked to the edge of the stage. "Do you have an object Wreckage?"

Wreckage stormed up to the stage. "yeah I've got a few, despite the fact that we have heard the same drivel come from your mouth all the fraggin time, I thought you used to be a bit more subtle in your goals of leadership."

Starscream sneered and stood tall, but as he did, he turned his head a little and saw a smirking Megatron looking down at him, and the seekers optics went wide and a nervous smile crossed his face.

Suddenly Starscream backed away from the stage and the Decepticons all stood there, confused as to why, though it was no mystery to Onslaught and Wreckage.

Megatron shook his head and chuckled. As long as he was watching Starscream would never be open in his ambitions, and because of this he would never get anywhere. And because of this, Megatron knew he had nothing to worry about from him.

However If Megatron knew who the real threat was under his nose, we would have had reason for concern.

As Counterpunch walked the Other Decepticons get into a laughing riot over Starscream, she snuck into an alleyway and activated her comlink.

"Punch to Jazz, Punch to jazz, I have a situation update!" She said excitedly. From her comlink Jazz's voice came.

'This is jazz what's happening little lady?" He inquired.

"How far out are you guys from the edge of the badlands?"

"About no more than five cycles why?"

Punch would have squealed with joy if she could but she composed herself. "I just got word the launch is being delayed."

"Delayed!?, for how long?"

:"As of right now that is unknown to me, but you guys had better hurry up and get here soon!"

"I'm putting the pedal to the metal girl! And I'll be seeing you shortly!" Jazz said and Punch stifled a giggle.

"Jazz out." He said and the com went dead.

Punch, or rather Counterpunch grinned, and had to spend a few minutes composing herself then she walked back out toward the crowd, however keeping on the edge of it though, after all when the bombs went off she needed to bolt, and fast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside his ship, Jazz grinned as he received the news. and he activated his ships thrusters to blast them towards Kaon a bit faster now.

Whatever this error was, they needed to take advantage of it and quickly.

Inside the Cargo hold, Prowl's head snapped up as he noticed the change in speed.. "we're speeding up!" He exclaimed, causing everyones heads to turn, anand sarim, who was leaning against BUmblebee asleep, also woke up.

"i'm sure it's nothing Prowl." Cliffjumper stated. but Prowl whipped his head around. "It can't just be nothing, it has to be something! something is going on, we must be being chased, jazz screwed up!" He shouted.

Optimus sighed as he leaned back. Prowl had given Jazz the only "Suitable way" to get to Kaon, without being detected and prowl liked Order so anything that didn't follow his orders he got upset over.

Especially when it could get him killed.

Prowl rna over to where the Cockpit door was and began pounding on it. "Jazz you have five nano clicks to tell me why we are going faster than I told you too!"

"Come off it Prowl, if Jazz was going after then it must be important." Arcee said as Whirl polished his gun.

Before prowl could give an answer Jazz called out, "All autobots prepare for landing repeat all Autobots prepare for landing!"

"Well we're early." Hound commented as the ship began to slow.

"Yes and I don't like it." Prowl said with a glare toward Hound as they felt the ship's landing gear hit ground, as it did, Prowl was at the bay doors.

Optimus shook his head and placed a servo on his shoulder. "Prowl, you need to sterilize your agner, otherwise you will make yourself a liability to this Mission."

Prowl whipped around and placed a finger on Primes chest, which Optimus slapped off much to Prowl's annoyance. Before more of an argument could break out between the two, the door the the shuttle opened up.

Jazz strode in and stared at them all as he placed his hands on his hips. "So um what have I been missin in here?"

Prowl strode over to Jazz, and grabbed hi by the Helmet. "What in the name of the allspark were you thinking soldier? you could have gotten us all killed with such reckless action!" He shouted toward him.

Jazz blinked and pulled himself away from Prowl and scowled. "Chill, I got a message from Punch the launch is delayed due to computer failure."

"Well then you should have informed either me or Optimus then, you could have gotten us all slagged!"

"I am special Ops commander Prowl I think I can make my own decisions!"

"Hey!" CLiffjumper shouted causing, Optimus, Prowl and jazz to turn toward him. "Ya know something at any other moment I would be glad to see you two salg each other but don't we have a Mission to worry about?"

Springer spoke up next. "I agree with CLiffjumper for once-"

"Hey!"

"-we have a mission, one that if memory serves correct Prowl an commanding officer can make someone on a mission who is not cooperating a liability."

Prowl stare at him and a smirk appeared on his face, but as he turned around to face Jazz, Optimus spoke up.

"That is true Prowl, And I would suggest that you stow it before I make you the liability is that clear?"

Prowl turned his head to face Optimus and a scowl grew across his face plates and he turned and walked out the door.

Optimus shook his head and looked toward Jazz who smiled weakly. "Nice work on putting ol Prowler in his place-"

Optimus suddenly tapped a finger into Jazz's chestplates. "Jazz, I would never like to do that again, if you receive news please let me know first, is that understood?"

Jazz blanched a bit but nodded quickly and Optimus sighed before turning and walking away. As Jazz stood there WHirl came up from behind him.

"I was actually all in favor for a throwdown between you and Prowl, and I am 100% certain that you would have won."

Jazz sniffed and scowled before walking out of the ship, Whirl turned toward Bumblebee and shrugged. "What's his Problem?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up in his tower, Shockwave stood at his computer, his optics scanned the screen as he could see the Autobots emerge from their ship and eventually head into the underground. This confirmed his suspicions, already the enemy was approaching the city from underground.

If he could Shockwave would have smirked, but he heard a noise which indicated the arrival of Soundwave to his tower. Shockwave knew that this would be a defining moment in his plan.

He saw Soundwave approach him. from the shadows as he usually did.

'Greetings Soundwave, no doubt, Lord Megatron has sent to you to aid with our little problems in the server."

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron wants results."

Shockwave politely nodded and turned back toward the screen. "However while I was trying to fix the error, I discovered something interesting."

Shockwave pulled up the computer readout showing the tunnels under Kaon. "As you can see here Soundwave is a map of Kaon's underground, however I recently noticed some new additions that lead to all the mineshafts across the city."

Soundwave stared blankly toward him so he continued.

"It is my belief that these tunnels were dug by the Autobots in an attempt to raid Kaon when our forces are thinned out the way they are."

'Impossible: Launch unknown to Autobots." Soundwave put in, which Shockwave knew to be false if the Autobots were choosing to attack now.

"That may be true Soundwave and they may not even be planning to attack today, but can we really risk that, it is a logical that we must take action before such an attack can occur."

"Suggestions?" Soundwave asked, no doubt running the possibilities through his processor. Shockwave knew that his plan was going to be a success.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Under the streets.

Optimus never did well in small spaces, even when he was younger and small enough to not have to crouch in order to walk through the tunnels he still would have felt these circumstances.

However he knew in his spark that he had to put that aside. As he lead his team through the tunnels under Kaon.

Behind him were Sari, Cliffjumper,Bluestreak, Override, Bumblebee and Dogfight, They were going to be leading the main strike team against the city and infiltrate Shockwave's tower.

As they moved along Bumblebee turned his head and looked up, and then quickly grabbed primes arm.

Optimus turned to face him and Bumblebee pointed upward, and everyone stopped to listen.

Above them the sounds of thousands of Decepticons could be heard directly above their heads all of them making noise, some talking, arguing, brawling, and some just driving around in circles.

"I cannot believe that no one noticed them making tunnels here." Sari said nervously, as the ground shook with the impact of Two cons wrestling.

"You've got to hand it to Scoop and his Team, they know how to dig." Override said.

Optimus turned toward them. "Talk in whispers Autobots, we cannot risk anyone hearing u- CLiffjumper what are you doing?"

The Autobots turned to see Cliffjumper, putting something on the wall, and he blinked before turning toward them. "Umm I can explain." he said, as in his hands was what could only be classified as a bomb.

Optimus frowned beneath his faceplate. "Cliffjumper you know my standing on murdering Decepticons."

"It's war sir not Murder, besides aren't you all planning on blowing half of Kaon to Kingdom come?"

"That's not the same as detonating something directly under the enemy's feet Cliff!" Sari pointed out, while placing a servo on her hips.

"Most of the explosives are placed strategically under buildings, the only damage will be when the city lights up and half of it comes crashing down." Override pointed out.

"Only half?" Cliffjumper asked. His response was met with several smirks and a slight glare from Optimus and he sighed. 'Alright fine I won't blow up the Decepticons...but I call turning Shockwave's lab to a pile of rubble!"

Optimus sighed to himself and the team began moving again albit more silently than last time, until they had made their way out from the area.

"According to the Map that I was given by Scoop, we should be nearing Shockwave's tower any cycle now." Dogfight said as he pulled up to projection screen.

"Well that's some good news, we can finally get out of these tunnels, they were giving me a severe cramp." Bluestreak said.

"Ya know for a bot that lives underground a lot as part of his mission, I expected that you would be at home doing this." Cliffjumper said smirking a little.

"Who ever said I liked living inside the base?,Besides it's better constructed than this and taller."

"They did the best with what they could get." Dogfight said then stopped he raised his servo up.

"Anyone else hear that?" He asked sharply causing everyone to jump.

"Hear what?" Override asked, "This is the second time we've stopped for this sort of thing!"

"What do you hear Dogfight?" Optimus Asked, but before an answer could be given, half of the room caved in, the Autobots dove for cover as a blue Minicon crashed right in front of them.

About up to Bumblebee's Knee Rumble transformed his arms from pile drivers into guns and looked up. "Hey Soundwave, looks like ol Shockwave was right!, we've got Autobots down here!"

Optimus slammed a fist into the ground, they had expected Shockwave to be be focused on the launch, not scanning for Autobots.

Soundwave quickly dropped into the hole and aimed his gun toward them. "Surrender Autobots, you are outnumbered."

:Outnumbered, I see one of you and seven of us." Cliffjumper sneered.

"He means the rest of the Decepticon army if he gets the word out that we're here!" Bumblebee said in alarm, before drawing forth his stingers and blasting an electrical charge toward Soundwave.

Soundwave suddenly threw up a blast shield and the blast was absorbed by the shield and then he fired his gun toward Bumblebee who dove and tried to blast Soundwave once again, while Cliffjumper's arms turned into blasters and began providing BUmblebee with cover fire.

Several shots rang out as Optimus grabbed Cliffjumper's arm.

"Hold your fire do you want the entire Decepticon Army coming down upon us!?" He demanded as Soundwave's shoulders began to light up.

"Foolish Autobots, no matter what you do, your fates are already sealed." Soundwave droned as his shoulders suddenly fired off with two large booms.

"Oh Slag." Override said, as the Autobots were all blown back and the Tunnel exploded upwards As they flew backwards.

From the crowed several Decepticons turned as they saw the ground exploding. Murmurs began to spread through the crowd as MEgatron raised an eyebrow up in his living quarters.

"The frag is going on there!?" Wreckage asked as they saw shards of metal raining down.

Starscream glared as he saw the ground fly up everywhere and he smirked. "So much for nothing happening." He chuckled.

From inside the tunnel now turned trench The Autobots were sprawled out all over the place. Sari and Bumblebee were laying on their backs while Optimus had crashed halfway on the ground and halfway in the trench.

OVerride, Dogfight and Bluestreak were all lying outside the Trench, and Cliffjumper was no where to be seen.

Optimus groaned as she sat up and stared, they had been blown back a good eleven yards from Soundwave who was walking toward them.

"There is no escape Autobots, Surrender now and it will end quickly." He said.

Suddenly Cliffjumper exploded out from some Rubble and attacked Soundwave from behind., tackling him to the ground and throwing him over his head.

Soundwave twisted his body and landed on his feet and glared at the Autobot as Override rushed him from behind as well, as she did Optimus peered over the rim of the trench and saw several Decepticons coming closer.

Optimus narrowed his optics and turned back to the three way brawl as Override landed and then kicked up her leg and nailed Soundwave in the chin and Cliffjumper grabbed and threw him into a wall. Soundwave got up and sonic blasted Both Autobots and knocked them back, but Override Transformed and crashed into his knees.

Optimus turned back toward the others. "Dogfight, get into the air and began strafing the cons Shoot to disable."

Dogfight nodded and transformed and shot into the air, much to the shock of the Decepticons with several cries of Autobot ringing out, as Optimus turned toward Bumblebee, Sari and Bluestreak.

"You three are going to help me hold this line until backup arrives."

"Hey Autobots!" A Random Con cried out as he ran up to the trench brandishing a weapon, only for Bluestreak to rise up and blast his knees causing said Decepticon to fall face first.

"That will do Bluestreak." Optimus said and shifted his left hand into a gun and the four AUtobots began to fire on the advancing Decepticons as Optimus activated his com.

"Optimus Prime to Jazz, Optimus to Jazz do you read me?"

"Loud and clear prime!"

'Good, the Decepticons have found us, we are holding them off at the moment but we will need more firepower soon!"

'What? How did the cons find out about you guys!?"

"It doesn't matter, we are going to need back up and soon, and tell Scoop to get ready to blow the tune-:

Optimus was cut off, when Frenzy, a red and black version of Rumble and another one of Soundwave's minions suddenly wrapped his arms around primes neck .

"Well, look at what i have here, I cughts me a prime!" Frenzy shouted as Rumbled transformed his arm into a pile driver and slammed it right into the back of Prime's knee.

Optimus fell forward and grabbed Frenzy and threw him off, as Rumble shot into his back angrily. However Bumblebee grabbed him and hurled him right back into Soundwave who had Cliffjumper in a headlock, causing him to lost his grip and allow Cliff to deck him.

Frenzy got up and prepare to charge only to find himself quickly grappling with Sari.

"hey wanna fight with someone your own size?" She mocked and ducked down as he threw a punch and then she upper cut him with a blast from her palms.

Frenzy was knocked back but as he got up, gunfire began to strafe the area, as they looked up to see Dogfight flying over head, with Whirl right behind him.

Bumblebee looked up as Dogfight swooped in low and began to fire upon the Decepticons hitting them in places where they were least likely to die from their wounds.

Whirl responded by providing some well needed cover fire for the whole operation.

Then a group of Decepticons were sent sparling as the ground exploded as Roadbuster jumped out along with Jazz, Arcee, Prowl and Backstreet.

The five new combinations began to attack the Decepticons and began making their way toward the trench as Soundwave threw Cliffjumper off and ran towards Optimus.

The Prime turned however and caught Soundwave's fist and then headbutted him back, and then punched him in the chest.

Soundwave went down but he quickly got back up and dove at Prime tackling both to the ground. As they wrestled Jazz ran up and then fired his grappling hook from his arm and wrapped it around Soundwave's chest and hurled him off Optimus.

Soundwave went flying backwards and was throw into a building where he slumped downward for a few brief nano clicks but Jazz knew that there was no way he was down for the count.

Jazz jumped down to where Optimus lay and helped him get to his feet.

"Scoops ready to detonate the tunnels in Five cycles!" he said over the roar of battle. We need to get everyone away from any and all blast zones."

"Well that's not going to be easy, Stated Bluestreak as he fired upon some advancing Decepticons. ",these tunnels run all over this part of the city!"

Up above the roar of jets could be heard as Thundercracker and Skywarp began to try and shoot down Dogfight and Whirl who were quickly backed up by Powerglide.

Optimus looked towards Shockwaves tower as Hound came running out off the remaining tunnel, Punch having joined him due to the now distracted Decepticons.

Optimus turned toward them. "Hound, I want you Punch, Bumblebee, Sari and Cliffjumper to get to Shockwave's tower to make sure that the launch is stopped!"

At the mention of their names, Sari, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper stopped fighting and ran over.

"Hound you're in charge of this team!" Optimus said as a missile hit just above his head.

Hound saluted and transformed and drove out of the trench, Sari, Punch, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper following.

Jazz watched them go and turned towards Prime. "Think they will be safe?"

'Those are some of our best scouts Jazz, they will be fine..I hope." Optimus said, but he whispered that last part to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megatron was livid

Autobots were in Kaon, and according to what Shockwave had said, they had been in Kaon for weeks, perhaps even longer.

Already his troops were falling numbers, however due to Optimus Prime being a bit more weak willed they would survive and they could be rebuilt.

However he knew that they would cause high amounts of Damage to the city, worse than what had already been accomplished.

As he watched the battle he could see Optimus Prime Charging out a tunnel turned Trench and into the fray. The Same Optimus Prime who had defied him and refused to die.

The one who had stolen away his Matrix.

Megatron strode over to a weapons table where his fusion cannons lay and attached it to his arms. This time Optimus Prime wouldn't get away.

However he suddenly heard several loud and large booms. He looked out the window and saw that Kaon was exploding from the ground up,

Kaon was being destroyed.

His last thoughts before he felt the building he was in Shake with a roar and begin to collapse, was how much the Autobots were going to pay for what they had done.

And the next thing Megatron saw was fire….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And It know it's a little bit rushed and a little bit short but CHapter 5 will fix that besides I Wanted to leave everyone off with a little something to think about.**

**Remember to read and to review.**

**Flame and you'll end up in the middle of Kaon during all this! **


	5. Chapter 5

And now it's time for the next part of the story.

But First the Legal Crap.

Blah Blah Blah I do not own Transformers Hasbro/Takara does now let's go!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaon was burning.

Chaos reigned as buildings erupted in pillars of fire, and the ground cracked and split open with the sound of metal being shredded filled the air, high pitched screams as the Metal surface tore and collapsed as buildings tumbled.

The Decepticons, once a formidable fighting force were now trying to avoid the fiery explosions that were erupting from the ground, as up above the seekers flew across the sky, searching for the Autobots that had reduced the middle of Kaon to ruins.

As a group of Decepticons ran toward the vicinity of Shockwave's tower their knees were suddenly shot out and they all slammed into the ground with crashes and thuds to the ground as several more shots incapacitated their arm joints. As the Decepticons lay on the ground, Cliffjumper emerged from the dust with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Cons, can't run and look at the same time?" He taunted victoriously as the Decepticons roared in anger.

As Cliffjumper emerged from behind a building, so too did Bumblebee, Sari, and Hound. Punch came out from under fire from some Decepticons as well.

'We need to move fast, once the chaos ends Megatron will no doubt want all our heads!" She said.

Cliffjumper chuckled. 'If that's not good incentive I don't know what is!"

"Are there any access points to the tower that we can use?" Hound asked, as Bumblebee joined Cliffjumper in disabling some Decepticons.

"Maybe, if we had Jazz's grappling hook, but right now the tower is under lockdown." She said. "Not even I can get in, and I have some of the access codes!"

"Then maybe we can punch our way in!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he dove behind some rubble as he was fired upon, which all the Autobots did.

"And what, get ourselves in even bigger slag?" Punch commented as she fired at some of the Decepticons.

"Is there any way that I could sneak in?" Sari asked hopefully as she hid next to Bumblebee, "I happen to have an interface ability that just might come in handy."

"That might do it, how skilled are you?" Punch asked.

"She's one of the best hackers on Cybertron!" Hound said with a grin, ",even managed to get past Red Alerts firewalls on several occasions."

"You should have seen the look on red's faceplates!" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Alright," Punch said with a sigh, ", the entrance panel is on the left servo side of the tower at least three clicks away, it hasn't been used since some artillery from an attempted assault by Hyperions team blasted at the top, that's been the main entrance since then."

"You mean for Megatron and those that can fly." Bumblebee put in and Punch nodded. "So it should be easy to override it, but I don't know what to expect once we get inside."

"We'll just have to meet that head on." Hound said. 'Bee, you and Sari head for that access panel, Cliffjumper I want you to cover them!"

Cliffjumper chuckled and slapped Bee on the arm. Bumblebee rolled his optics and scooped up Sari and they ran into the pen, where Bee turned his head and saw several more Explosions erupt from the ground, lifting debris into the air, including several Cons, who landed on the ground and into stasis lock.

"Bee we've got to move!" Sari called out and Bee snapped out of his trance and began running briskly, thankfully many of the cons took little to no notice of the Autobots and the ones that did found themselves with their knees shot out from under them.

As They made their way to the entrance of the tower, a pair of large doors greeted them. Along with a pair of Gun sentires that Cliffjumper quickly took out and Bee ran up to the door carrying Sari.

Bee, held Sari up to the door and the tiny fem, raised her servos up to it, and her fingers extended to look almost skeletal like and she plugged them into the access panel.

Sari raised her other arm and turned it into a blade and stick it into a wall, and then brought out some blades from her feet, which she used to skate along for a quick getaway and allow her to fight, unlike her hover scooter alt mode, and jabbed them into the wall as well.

As her optics turned white she turned her head toward Bumblebee, "This is going to take a few minutes Bee, his firewalls are tougher than Red Alerts."

Bumblebee nodded and ran over and joined Cliffjumper who turned toward him with a large grin on his face plates. "The Cons are staying away from this are..for the most part, looks like the idea that Shockwave's sentries cannot tell friend or foe has scared em off!" He said, as he fired at another Decepticon, hitting it's knees.

Bumblebee looked back out at the retreating Decepticons, as Whirl swooped past, whooping and firing his guns along with Springer. He shook his head and turned back toward Sari as she worked, humming a little tune to herself as she did.

He turned back as he suddenly saw Whirl get struck by a missile. The Autobot cried out as he transformed and began firing at the Decepticon that blasted him, which was Thundercracker, before transforming back and giving chase.

"It's Chaos out there." Bumblebee commented as he saw another building collapse.

"Yeah, who would have guessed that Scoop and those guys had that many explosives on them!" Cliffjumper commented.

After a bit, Sari suddenly called out, "Guys I got the door open, but it's not going to be open long!" She said, her eyes still white as she sparks flew from the circuitry that she was connected too.

Cliffjumper placed a servo tip to his com link. "Hound, we've got the door open!"

"Copy that CLiffjumper, Punch and I are on our way!" Hound said as Cliffjumper signed off from the com. "Let's get ready to move Bee!"

Bumblebee nodded and ran over to where Sari was as the door slid open as Cliffjumper fied upon some more Decepticons.

Sari moaned a little bit as she kept fighting the firewalls and Bumblebee ran up to her and placed a servo under her feet and allowed her to drop a little bit to focus more energy.

Then they heard the sound of engines roaring as Hound and Punch drove up to the base base the tower a small group of Decepticons were on their tail which Cliffjumper was quickly incapacitating.

Hound ran over to where Bumblebee was. "How long do we have?" He asked and Sari looked up at him.

"About Two cycles before I lose it, less when I disconnect, get inside!"

"Cliff haul tailpipe!" Punch called out and Cliffjumper turned back as several shots dinged off his armor. "If I don't take these bots out-"

"Then we will lose our only way in and soon be over run!" Hound called out. Cliffjumper realized what he meant and began running toward the doorway as the Decepticons began charging after them.

As Cliffjumper and Punch dove in, Hound opened fire with a pair of pistols on the Decepticons as Sari disconnected and flopped into Bumblebee's palm and Bumblebee dove in and Hound followed, still firing as the Cons charged the door, right as the Security defenses activated, the Cons who were caught in the doorway let out screams of pain as electrical shocks surged through their bodies and they exploded as the door slammed shut.

Hound cringed at the sight as a lone servo landed on the floor in front of him

'Is everybot accounted for?" He asked and he was greeted with several nods. Bumblebee looked down at Sari and turned toward Hound. 'She needs to refuel."

"I can speak...for..myself..Bumblebee." Sari said as she struggled to her feet and collapsed.

"You didn't mention to us that you need to refuel after doing that." Hound said as he turned toward Punch who crossed her arms.

"I didn't know, besides Shockwave usually keeps a supply here in the tower for his experiments."

"That will have to do then.." Hound said simply, as he turned his head around, the lowest level of the tower was dark due to it having not been used in a while only some emergency lights shown due to the door having been opened.

"Do you know this places layout?" Hound asked Punch.

"Like the back of my servo at this point." Punch said with a smirk as she began walking and waved for the others to follow. The Other Autobots had little to no choice, and soon they were making their way through the darkened tower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shockwave watched as the five Energy signatures made their way through the lowest levels of his tower, no doubt ready to sabotage the Missile plan, however given the energy signature that was weak, it was also highly likely in all regards that they were heading for the Energon depot in order to repair their injured number.

That was one thing that he could not allow, he needed the Energon to power his lab and his experiments. This was not what he had intended and he knew that he should have removed that access panel once Megatron had begun using the hole in the tower as an entrance.

Shockwave had however already anticipated that the AUtobots would make their way into his tower during the whole attack.

He was ready.

The Decepticon scientist pressed a key on his computer readout and a screen full of data showing the Locations of all the Constriction drones in the tower, at least eight were nearest to the Autobots, three of which were inside the Energon chamber.

Shockwave selected the eight Constructicons on the screen and opened a com link channel to them.

"Attention Constructicon drones, the tower is under assault from Autobots, destroy the intruders at all cost, and if needed initiate the Devastator Protocol!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the city of Kaon was in a panic, Decepticons were running around, trying to recover their bearings as the Autobots fired upon them, disabling many of them as they ran by.

Atop some Rubble, Backstreet, Bluestreak and Override were taking shots at the Decepticons at they ran by.

"Boy the Cons may put up a good fight but right now they are running like scared Turbo Foxes!" Bluestreak laughed as he shot out another Decepticons knees. "You know Initially I was upset at Primes no kill honor code, but this has done wonders for my sniper skills!"

"Stop yapping Bluestreak and keep the fire on the cons!" Override said as she kept pouring fire out onto the Decepticons that ran past.

Suddenly from the rubble of one of the buildings, Megatron exploded from it, roaring in anger as he landed on the ground, feet first.

"Oh slag!" Backstreet cursed as he saw the Decepticon leader arm his fusion cannons and look around as Onslaught and Wreckage ran up.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots have spread out all over the city!" Onslaught said as he snapped off a salute to his leader and Megatron frowned.

"How many have we lost?"

"We have yet to count Lord Megatron, we can determine that after the battle is over."

Megatron paused and then nodded, before giving the order, "FInd the Autobots and tear out their sparks, but leave Optimus Prime to me!"

"All Hail Megatron!" Both Wreckage and Onslaught said as Wreckage looked up and saw the three Autobots on the rubble pile, he then suddenly charged past Megatron and began firing his back cannons.

"Everyone get down!" Backstreet called and the three autobots dove for cover as the pile of rubble exploded, and Bluestreak shot back up and began pouring out his rifles ammo clip onto Wreckage, the shots bouncing off his armor.

Wreckage laughed and extended his blades and made a slice at Bluestreak who jumped out of the way and did a combat roll as Backstreet and Override began attacking Wreckage, driving and ramming his legs and shooting at him.

Megatron chuckled to himself as his rockets on his feet activated and he shot into the air, above all the Chaos as he saw Whirl and Springer attacking the Seekers along with Dogfight.

"Springer, seekers on your left!" Dogfight called out as he shot a missile into the side of a Decepticon jet and the barrel rolled as to avoid being hit with another missile.

Springer turned around and fired several shots at another jet that was coming up behind him and it crashed into the ground.

"Thanks Dogfight, and keep on fighting!" Springer commanded as they continued the Aerial battle when suddenly Starscream appeared, flying out of the smoke from another explosion.

"Death to Autobots!" he called out and began sending laser fire scorching into the Autobots. The Three autobots scattered as Starscream flew past and pulled back around for another run at them.

As he did Thundercracker and Skywarp also flew past chasing Powerglide. Dogfight, seeing this,

pulled away from Springer and Whirl and began chasing after the Decepticons.

"hang on Powerglide, I'm coming to help!"

Starscream cackled as the Autobot flew past, but Springer swerved into Starscream's pathway and opened fire on the seeker who cried out, and began pouring his thrusters toward the Autobot.

Springer turned away to try and maneuver around but Starscream slammed into his back and tail rotor blades, cackling like a madman.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Springer called out as he began to spin out of control and spiral down toward the ground.

The Decepticons, seeing this, began to open fire upon the the struggling autobot, as he began falling from the sky. Whirl swooped in low and fired a hook from the front of his own helicopter mode and grabbed onto his comrade.

'By the Matrix, how much energon have you been consuming Springer!?" Whirl demanded as the cons racked his farme with laserfire. "Hold on a sec." He said, as he launched a pair of missiles toward the crowd of Decepticons below and they all dove out of the way.

"Feh, Cowards." Whirl commented ass he landed and both he and Springer transformed into Robot mode and Springer feel to his left knee groaning in pain, revealing that much of it below the knee was missing.

"Wow, talk about your bad landings." Whirl commented and Springer shot him a look and Whirl rolled his optic.

"I can't believe that it was Starscream of all bots who took you done, at least it could been somewhat dignified if it was Ramjet or Blackout."

"Whirl..please, shut the frag up."

"Yeah gimme a good reason."

Springer sighed as he placed a servo onto his head in a faceplate palm.

Meanwhile, Dogfight was soaring after Thundercracker and Skywarp, who were chasing Powerglide.

Skywarp chuckled as he scanned Dogfight behind him. "Hey TC, we've got a rookie in the sky!" Thundercracker had also scanned Dogfight, and as it turned out the Decepticons had records on him as well. "Hmm fresh out of the academy for about ten stellar cycles, barely worth the effort, unlike Powerglide here."

Powerglide, whom they were chasing scoffed. "Like you two bozo's can catch up to me." he laughed as he soared ahead, however he had forgotten one thing about Skywarp and in a flash of Purple. Skywarp was gone and suddenly directly in front of Powerglide.

"I don't have to catch up, just teleport!" He said with a lugh as he quickly trasnformed into Robot mode and blasted Powerglide several times but the flier kept going, and crashed directly into Skywarp.

The Decepticon let out a startled yelp as he was slammed into and fell to the ground with a crash, his midsection heavily damaged. "Well I could have thought that out better, Thundercracker,Avenge me!" He called out from the ground as Thundercracker flew overhead.

"Skywarp, I can't avenge you unless your offlined!"

"Well avenge me anyway!"

Before a response could be given, Dogfight let a barrage of missiles fly at the seeker. Each missile hit the seeker's wings, tail fin, and thrusters. Thundercracker let out a cry of anguish and pain as he began falling out of the sky, towards the ground below.

Dogfight let out a whoop as he soared up close to Powerglide. "Nice work kid." Powerglide said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Powrgli-AUGH!" Dogfight cried out as he was suddenly slammed by another barrage of missiles hit him and he disappeared in a cloud of fire.

"Dogfight!" Powerglide cried out and prepared to circle around to help his friend out when Starscream came sailing out from the cloud, knocking Dogfight's burning form out of the sky. "You knock out my support, I knock out yours!" he mocked as he began strafing Powerglide.

Powerglide sneered as he flew toward Starscream and a small aerial battle began.

Dogfight sailed to the ground and began to transform into Robot mode as he crashed into the ground and began to bounce across it , slamming into it several times, before coming to a stop by the ruins of one of the trenches.

He managed to raise himself up a little bit with his arm, however his other arm was totally shot, and his left leg had twisted and broken at a very awkward angle, his body was racked with pain and his back was charred, burnt and melted in places.

"Slag." He cursed to himself as he looked up at where Powerglide was engaging Starscream in a duel. Dogfight grunted as he began to try and raise himself up, when he felt a servo grab his shoulder.

"Easy soldier, you're in no condition to fight." Optimus Prime said as he gently leaned Dogfights boy back into some rubble, as Arcee, Jazz Scoop, Quickmix and Landfill came up.

"Scoop, Dogfight is injured, I need you to get him out of here." Optimus said concerningly as Scoop turned to Landfill. "Landfill, get him back to abse, use the unexploded tunnels."

Landfill nodded and Transformed as Scoop and Arcee picked up Dogfight.

"Wait, Optimus, I can still fight!" Dogfight begged as he was loaded into Landfill, "I can provide cover fire or-"

"Dogfight, you need rest," Optimus began but Dogfight cut him off.

"This is my first battle sir! Please don't!"

Optimus paused for a moment before sighing and shaking his helm. "I apologize Dogfight, i really am sorry."

Dogfight was about to Protest when Landfill began driving away and soon he was out of sight.

"I really hated to do that." Optimus bemoaned as he turned to look toward Jazz, who patted him on the back.

"Ya did the right thing OP, even if it was the hard."

Optimus sighed as he looked around at the battle, the Autobots, who had originally had the element of surprise on their side, were now being driven back by the Decepticons who were not taken out initially.

Prowl had his hand raised to the side of his helm, listening in on radio chatter from the other Autobots in the area. He shook his head as he hung up.

"Springer's down, Starscream crashed into his tail rotor, Bluestreak is down as well, the Cons are pushing back!"

"What about Hounds' team, have they reached the tower?" Jazz asked as he pulled some rubble down, with his grappling hook,atop some Decepticons, trapping them.

"They reached it and are heading to the Energon depot, Sari's almost drained."

Suddenly from above Optimus saw something out of the corner of his optic. He looked up and saw Megatron looming overhead.

"Autobots, get clear!" Optimus called out and the three Autobots with him looked up as MEgatron charged up his cannons and fired a shot into the ground, causing a large explosion as Optimus was thrown a several feet across the surface, and had just enough time to grab a small staff from his back, and extend it as an axe blade came out.

He turned, just as Megatron crashed into the ground in front him, his cannons now having extended swords.

"So, the great Optimus Prime choses to show himself!" Megatron said with a sneer. "And here I thought you wouldn't have the bearings to face me again."

Optimus stumbled to his feet as he glared at his fore, who laughed at him. "Did you really think that you could just walk into Kaon, even underground?"

Megatron shot forward and slashed at Optimus, who jumped to the side as Megatron lunged and Optimus blocked Megatron's blows with his axe.

"You are a foolish one Prime!, to challenge me is to bring about one's own demise!" Megatron roared as he jumped back and sent his left fist into Optimus's chestplates knocking him back.

"if that was true Megatron, then you would have destroyed us stealler cycles ago." Optimus shot back and he swung his axe up and brought it down onto Megatron, but the Decepticon leader flew back using the jets on his legs.

However when he did that, his left jet was suddenly shot and with a cry of pain Megatron began to lower himself, he twisted his head and saw Arcee, with her bow having been the one who shot his foot.

he yelled, "Insolent worm!" and prepared to blast Arcee when Optimus plowed into him, knocking Megatron back and he struck him with his axe, causing a large gash in his chest and left arm.

Megatron roared in pain and tried to impale Optimus but the Prime jumped back and blasted at Megatron with his gun in his arm and then jumped up and brought his foot down onto the Decepticon warlord.

As Megatron stumbled back he scowled and charged forward, however Jazz fired his grappler and wrapped it around his legs. However, Megatron grabbed it and threw Jazz through the air and into Prowl who was coming around for an attack.

Both Autobots were sent sprawling onto the ground. Optimus watched in shock as Megatron flew at him once again. Optimus ducked down but Megatron kicked him. Optimus just managed to raise him his axe and block Megatron.

The Decepticon leader pressed his blades down onto Prime, ready to make the servo's in his arms break. Already Prime's arms were making a struggling sound.

"Pathetic, I got a better fight out of Sentinel!" Megatron spat as he pushed even harder, only for Optimus to let go of his axe and Transform, where he then smashed himself into Megatron, transformed and decked him.

Energon flew from megatron's mouth and he fell back with a cry. Optimus grabbed his axe and made another leap at Megatron, and brought it down toward Megatron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shockwave's Tower Energon depot.

"Are you sure this is the way to the Energon supply room?" Cliffjumper asked as Punch lead them through the maze of wires, deactivated machines and even a few corpses. Cliffjumper looked around. 'Ya know, I half expected SHockwave to actually keep this place looking like new."

"He apparently must find it illogical to keep up with such a menial task, especially after Megatron kept using the giant fraggin hole near the top." Hound commented as he moved past an old saw, that quickly fell into a pool of Energon that splashed everywhere.

As they walked, Bumblebee stared down at the low on Energy Sari and looked at Hound.

"Whoever gives these Minicons abilities like that I want to deck em."

"I don't think decking primus would get you farther than the Allspark Bee." Cliffjumper said with a chuckle as Bumblebee galred at him.

"Sari wasn't born with her hacking ability," He muttered. Hound blinked and turned around at the now surprisingly talkative Autobot.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Bumblebee sneered and pushed past Hound. "Why do you think 85% of Minicons Transform into weapons?" he said.

He then went silent and Hound could tell that he wasn't going to speaking for a while.

As they walked, Punch suddenly stopped short and snapped her head up. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Hound asked as he stopped as well.

Everyone paused, as they suddenly heard the sound of running feet, and what appeared to be…..drilling.

Punch pressed her helm to the wall nearest to herself and in a few clicks she pulled back. "Everybot, SCATTER!" She called out.

The Four Autobots dove for cover, Punch grabbing Bumblebee. "keep going down this hallway and you should get to the Energon storage, RUN!" She shouted.

Bumblebee jumped and Punch shoved him down the hallway, he turned back but Hound nodded. "Go" He called out and Bumblebee nodded and began running.

As he disappeared the wall exploded to their left, as a set of constructicon drones smashed their way in.

"What the frag are those things!?" Cliffjumper demanded as he brought his gun to bear.

"I Have no idea!, but I'm not detecting sparks from them, so they must be drones!"

"That's music to my audio receptors!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he fired several shots at the Mixmaster unit that was walking toward him.

However the shots literally did nothing, not even leaving a scorch mark.

"Okay, looks like Shockwave's sent in the big guns on us, I'm flattered." He mocked as he dove behind a piece of machinery, picked up the saw that fell and hurled it toward the Scavenger unit, and it crashed into it's arm, and it clattered to the floor.

Every autobot stared at the drones, as they all brought forth cannons from their bodies and began firing toward the Autobots in unison.

Shots went wild as the Autobots dove for cover. "Any info on these guys?" Hound asked, looking toward punch who shrugged.

"I have no idea, but they must be a secret project by Shockwave." She then looked up and fired several shots at the heads of a Bonecrusher and Scavenger Drones only for the shots to just bounce off.

"Primus, these things might be Unstoppable!" Hound cried out as their cover exploded.

Cliffjumper peeked out, with a Sniper from a wall crevice and fired a single shot at the Scrapper drone, the shot tore through it to it's arm, leaving a small dent, but that was about it.

Cliffjumper gaped as the drone aimed and blew apart the wall,sending Cliffjumper spiraling to the ground.

Cliffjumper spit out Energon and lobbed a Grenade toward the drones which went off and knocked the first two off their feet.

Hound took the opportunity to rush the Long Haul drone, the biggest of the bunch and tried to knock it over, only to succeed in smashing into it, and falling to the floor.

"Ow, that was a bad call." he moaned as the drone lifted raised it's fist back only to have Punch kick it in the head.

Asit stumbled back the other Drones surged toward them, and Punch leapt into the air and did a backflip, before kicking The Scavenger Dorne into the Mixmaster drone.

The drones were at least three times taller than she was, with the biggest being Blackout's size.

"We need to retreat, we cannot hold them off forever." Hound said as he picked himself up and grabbed his com.

"Sari, this is Hound are you there?"

"yeah, energized and ready to party!" The chipper minicon's voice sang.

"We're retreating Shockwave's got us pinned down with drones nothing that we're doing is affecting them!"

"What? But we've come so far!, we can't just give up now!"

Hound sighed and shook his helm. "Unless you have a good idea-"

"One just came to me, can you guys hold out until me and Bumblebee reach you?"

Hound turned his helm to see that Cliffjumper and Punch were weaving in and out of the line of fire.

"We will hold the line until you get here, but make it quick okay Sari?" Hound said as he was suddenly grabbed by the Scrapper drone. With a yell Hound was hoisted into the air.

"Hound!" Punch cried out and she charged forward and landed atop the scrapper drone and began shooting wildly into it's head, leaving some small dents, and some scorch marks , and then she was grabbed by the Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Bonecrusher drones.

Cliffjumper was about to fire when he found a barrage of missiles heading straight for him.

"Oh Frag me." Cliffjumper said as the missiles impacted in the area he was in and he was sent flying into a nearby wall, his armor burnt, charred and some of it missing.

Suddenly the Drones were blasted by volts of electricity and they dropped their captives as at least fifteen energon cubes landed by them, or at their feet.

"Hound, Punch get out of there!" Sari called out, as she activated the skates on her legs while Bumblebee kept shocking the drones.

Sari skated under and around the Constructicon drones and towards Cliffjumper and then grabbed his gun.

"This is gonna be one pit of a lightshow!" She said with a grin as she turned and shot the Energon.

Hound and Punch dove for cover as the Energon exploded, throughout the hallway, enveloping the drones as the ceiling collapsed onto them and the fire shot out everywhere.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Sari skated up to the top of the pile of rubble that had buried the drones as Bumblebee came up behind her.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their afts!" She cried happily as Hound smirked and looked back at Cliffjumper, who was being helped up by Punch.

"Did we win?" Cliffjumper asked as he stumbled a little bit. Hound ran over and also supported him. "Easy Cliffjumper, after being blasted like that, I'm surprised that you're not in stasis."

"He's stubborn as Bumblebee is, maybe even more so." Sari smirked as Bumblebee scowled. Sari turned back to face him and but her servos on her hips.

"Oh don't give me that, you know I'm right!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up in his lab, SHockwave staggered to his feet, if he could he would have been scowling at the moment the blast wouldn't collapse the tower.

However he was annoyed slightly at this, the Autobots had once again caused damage to his lab and home. This wouldn't stand, but they wouldn't be around much longer.

As he gazed at his screen he saw that the drones were still active and barely damaged, some burnt and chipped armor, but other than that they were almost 100% functional.

Shockwave activated the Com.

"Constructions initiate protocol Devastator!" he ordered as he closed the channel and opened up and Audio log.

"Devastator Test: 1, Devastator Protocol has been activated against Autobot intruders in the tower, will be awaiting further results of analysis." he said coldly.

The Autobots would soon regret their intrusion, and they would pay with their sparks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So where do we head too now?" Sari asked as Punch looked over Cliffjumper's injuries.

Hound looked up and sighed sadly. "I think we may want to reassess our plan a little bit, there is no way that we will be able to fight every single drone that we come across, by that time we could end up being surrounded by cons!"

"Well, We can't just give up!" Sari said, jumping from the rubble pile.

"I don't want to either but it's our only option," Hound said with a shrug, before turning toward Punch. "How is Cliffjumper doing?"

Punch looked up. "Well he's received a few blows, and one of his stabilizers is cracked, he can't keep fighting otherwise he'll end up on the scrap heap."

"Hey, don't count me out yet!" Cliffjumper called out but Punch whirled around to glare at him. "Cliffjumper, I have seen many Decepticons like you, brash bold, hot headed, all go into battle and end up either just like you, or end up ten times worse-"

However she was cut off as from the pile the drones suddenly exploded out in Vehicle form,s ending Bumblebee face planting on the floor with a yelp.

"Oh come on, can those guys survive everything!?" Sari cried out as the drones came out in Vehicle mode, and sat in front of them.

All the Autobots tensed up, ready to Transform and cun if the need was necessary, however the drones didn't move.

"So what happens now?" Punch asked apprehensively as she stared at the drones.

"Might I suggest backing away slowly?" Hound suggested however Cliffjumper staggered to his feet.

"I say we take em out now while they are idling their engines!" he said as he drew out his guns, then suddenly, the Bonecrusher and Scrapper drones drove to the front, directly in front of the long haul drone, and the Mixmaster, and Scavenger Drones drove up behind the Hook drone and parked it right next to it.

"Umm guys!" Bumblebee said, fear betraying his usually monotone voice. The other Four autobots stared as well.

"Oh look a battle formation, well we can do that too!" Cliffjumper said as he stumbled forward, but Punch grabbed him.

"hey what's the big-" he began when the Drones suddenly shot cables out of themselves.

The Scrapper and Bonecrusher drones began to connect to the Long Haul Drone, which suddenly tilted up and sifted it's back down, and then the Cables connected to the scrapper and Bonecrusher drones became solid leg bits that connected to both of them.

The same went with the Hook, Scavenger and Mixmaster Drones, with the back of the Mixmaster drone forming with part of the hook drone to form a chest, as the Scavenger drone split in half and connected to both arms that had just formed, and then extended hands.

"Umm..perhaps we should run!" Sari suggested and the other Autobots agreed as the upper body connected to the lower body.

Cliffjumper turned back and gaped. "What the heck is that thing!?" He asked as it stood up, and then a head appeared from the chest piece.

As it stood up, it smashed apart the wales and the ceiling, and in a booming voice declared.

**"Devastator: Online!"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the battle between the autobots and Decepticons was still raging, with several of the Autobot groups driven down to stand offs against hordes of Decepticons, many were pinned down in, behind, under, and on top of buildings and rubble.

nearest to the tower, Optimus Prime and Megatron still clashed, trading blows with their swords/Axe, and nearby, Powerglide and Starscream were still locked in a Dogfight with the rest of the fliers trying to strafe groups of Autobots.

"This whole plan was flawed from the first cycle!" Prowl said as he sliced through a Decepticons legs, and then stabbed another in the side.

Prowl, Jazz and arcee had been among the groups pinned down, by the Decepticons who had tried to charge Hound's team in the tower and had since turned their attention on the other Autobots.

"Well on the upside, even if we fail we can still give them a mighty big aft repair bill!" jazz commented as he used his grappler to throw some derbies at some Decepticons.

"This would be a lot easier if we could have just blown up Kaon from the get go, destroy the Decepticons and-" prowl began but jazz cut him off.

"Hey Prowl, I know that you are not a big fan of O.P's leadership skills, but right now is not the fragging time!" He said, bringing to bear a rifle and he began to shoot at the cons.

Prowl scowled and continued his fight, as he looked over, he saw Optimus and MEgatron still going at it one on one.

"I grow tired of your resistance Optimus, perhaps if you surrender, I will give you a place in my new Government, governor of the sea of rust!" He mocked as he drew back his blades, but Optimus swung his axe around at the same time as he kicked Megatron.

Optimus brought his axe down into Megatron's left arm, and severed the fusion cannon, and part of the arm. as he leapt back it clattered to the ground.

Megatron glared at Optimus and sneered. "Looks like someone's grown ball bearings."

Optimus pointed his axe toward Megatron. "I do not wish to kill you Megatron_" He began but he was cut off.

'Foolish words from a foolish prime, Alpha Trion made you soft, if you had spent more time in the pits like me you wouldn't have such a weak mentality!"

He charged forward and slashed at Optimus, and Optimus tried to dive only for Megatron to cut into his left side, and then kick him to the ground.

Optimus turned and Got up before MEgatron could impale him. "I may have a weak mentality according to you Megatron, but you act with rashness, and with little thought of planning."

Megatron laughed mockingly. "I do not act with rashness Megatron, I act with force!"

Before either combatant could continue their fight, a loud roar came from Shockwave's tower that spread across the Battlefield.

Everything went silent for a moment, and several Decepticons began backing away fearfully, knowing full well that one of Shockwave's experiments may have escaped.

Across the Battlefield the sounds of battle ceased, as Wreckage, who had Bluestreak in a choke hold, let him go and the Combaticons were no longer pinning down Springer and Whirl.

Barricade and his team had stopped fighting Roadbuster, whom had the upper hand.

Megatron turned toward Optimus and stared at him, and Optimus saw what appeared to be a tiny hint of fear.

Before a response could be given, Devastator's first exploded from the side of the building.

"What in the name of Primus!" Thundercracker asked as he saw the giant fist emerge from the building.

"Oh man, we're gonna die!" Breakdown said fearfully as Knock Out gazed in awe as Devastator exploded out of the tower, sending the five Autobots near his feet catapulting across the battlefield.

Devastator stood tall over everything, as high as Megatron's former palace, maybe even bigger. As it reared it's head up and let out a roar, weapons began to emerge from it's body, it's chest opened up, revealing a set of missiles, and it's left arm turned into a cannon, while the right arm became a drill. From it's shoulders came a row of rockets, and from it's back two very large cannons.

Optimus turned towards jazz and called out. "Radio the others and get the ship, we're pulling out!"

Jazz tore his gaze away from Devastator and nodded, before quickly transforming and driving away toward the Badlands.

As this was going on, Megatron gazed up at Devastator in awe, as a pair of Decepticon Insignia's appeared on it's shoulders. He activated his rocket feet, the one on the left spitting out sparks as he flew up to it.

"Hear me Giant, I am Megatron, your leader, what is your designation?" He boomed, loud enough for all to hear. After a few clicks the giant spoke up.

**"Devastator, is here to serve the Decepticon cause. and I am loyal to the leader of the Decepticons."**

"Oh Primus." Arcee gasped as she looked toward Prowl who looked like he was about to glitch.

From the ground, Cliffjumper staggered to his feet and gaped as well. "And I thought he looked big inside!"

Megatron grinned and turned back toward the Battlefield. "Devastator, hear my command, every Autobot in this city must be destroyed!,"

**"I live to serve you Lord Megatron!"** Devastator boomed as it's weapons arsenal lit up.

Megatron glared down toward the stunned Optimus and smirked. 'All Hail Megatron!" He boomed aloud.

As Devastator got into a battle ready pose, he also cried out, **"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"**

Optimus ran a scan on Devastator and much to his dismay, he saw the he had no spark, it was a huge drone..one that could be easily remade by thee hundreds, even thousands.

And with that kind of power, the Autobots would be doomed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jazz was in a panic as he drove across the ruined highways that lead out of Kaon, his com link pinged off as he transmitted the message.

"Alright cats, listen up, Megatron's got a new secret weapon, and we're pulling out, every Autobot needs to leave Kaon or the Kaon area, I repeat, all Autobots need to evacuate the area!"

However he was cut short as suddenly a very large cat like creature appeared in front of him, and fired off a pair of missiles. Jazz tired to swerve to avoid them but they both hit their marks and he's sides exploded out as he transformed, bits of him landing everywhere as he sailed through the air.

Jazz slammed into the highway several times and rolled until he finally came to rest, at the feet of Soundwave, who was burnt, damaged and his visor and face plate cracked

"Autobot: Foolish, your end is imminent: The Decepticons triumph, Autobots: lose."  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**You didn't really think that just because the Constructicons were drones that they wouldn't combine did you?**

**Well looks like we've ended the Chapter yet again on a Cliff hanger ;P Remember to read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Well we're at Chapter 6 already WOO!

This will wrap up the battle that took up the end of Chapter 4, and all of Chapter 5,

As always I do not own Transformers this is just AU and for fun.

And they are owned by Has/Tak

Please leave Feedback/Comment/Whatever you call it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soundwave stood over his defeated foe, his visor glared in the Cybertronian sun as he got to his knees, which buckled a little bit.

Jazz lay on the ground before him, twitching a little bit, and badly burnt, his armor missing in a lot of areas. As jazz looked up at Soundwave he scowled as Ravage joined his master.

"You cons are..more tougher than I thought...I was thinking that the bombs would have at least put you in...temporary stasis. " he said, as he coughed up Energon onto his chestplate and the ground.

Soundwave didn't reply, and he stood up, after patting Ravage on the head, as his birds Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on his shoulders.

"Autobots always under estimate the might of the Decepticons: time to prove you wrong." he said threateningly. He lifted a foot, and planted it onto jazz's midsection and then pulled a rifle from his back, as well as aiming a shoulder cannon towards him.

Jazz glared up at Soundwave and scowled. "You think you might win here Decepticon, but we've left Kaon in ruins, not much left except piles of Rubble." he spat.

"You Autobots pride ourselves on too much, already I have tracked and jammed your transmissions to your Autobot spies, once you and your Autobots have meet your ends they will be hunted, and all will be destroyed."

Jazz growled inwardly. "I never took you to being one to gloat." He sneered.

Soundwave said nothing as Frenzy and Rumble, perhaps Soundwave's only non animal minions grabbed Jazz, and dragged him to where he was leaning against a wall.

"Any last requests Autobot?" Rumble teased as he placed Jazz against the side of the highway.

"Yeah a laser round to put in your visor."

Rumble sneered, activated a pile driver and slammed it into jazz's chest, denting it inward. As the Blue mech turned and began to walk back toward Soundwave, Frenzy came up behind him, and then chuckled.

"Hope you enjoyed that crack Autobot, it'll be the last that you make." He said as he ran back toward Soundwave.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on it." Jazz muttered under his breath, he turned his head a little bit, and saw that a pair of lights were heading toward them, and he looked back at Soundwave.

'So, you're just going to execute me? I didn't know that a communications officer had that kind of power."

"Not Execution: War."

"I think we need to go over the basics of War and Execution S-Bot, because I think you have it mixed up."

Soundwave, fired off several rounds of his gun into Jazz, striking him in the chest and his upper left arm, Energon poured from the wounds as jazz hissed in pain.

Autobot: Becoming Interoperable."

Jazz grimaced through the pain as Soundwave kicked him down, and shot into his chest once more, this shot going in deep, and near his spark Chamber.

"Why don't you just fire it into my spark and end it already!?" Jazz spat as More Energon dribbled from his mouth. 'I didn't take you to be the kind to toy with those who you planned to execute!"

That got him a nice boot to the faceplate by Soundwave, who then aimed his rifle towards his face.

Soundwave reached for the trigger, however, out of nowhere the street began exploding.

Derbies and pieces of road flew everywhere as gunfire strafed the street, and jazz looked up to see his ship flying overhead.

Soundwave stared as well, but before either he or his minions could respond the ship began pounding them with weapons as well.

Soundwave dove for cover, however Jazz grabbed his knees with his grappler and then flung him off the highway and onto a ramp below.

Jazz went with him and landed a top Soundwave, before jumping off. As Soundwave slowly rose to his feet, he turned toward the Autobot.

"Foolish Autobot: Damaged and yet you fight."

Jazz smirked as he activated a pair of nunchucks from his arms. "I'm not gonna let you walk away from this Soundwave, make no fraggins mistake."

Soundwave stared at Jaza, before rushing forward to punch him, but Jazz sidestepped him and sent a nunchuck into his back, causing Soundwave to turn, allowing Jazz to uppercut him.

Soundwave tumbled back as Jazz turned his left arm into a blaster and poured fire into the Decepticon, smirking the whole time.

Soundwave down onto his left knee as Jazz kicked him in the faceplate, sending him spiraling back.

"Well now, looks like you don't do so hot as a close quarters combat, if you were half the con that MEgatron was you should have been able to take Cliffjumper out."

Soundwave glared at jazz with utter rage, before firing off several rounds from his shoulder cannon, Jazz managed to dodge and evade most of them however, one hit it's mark, dead center in his chest, knocking him backwards and tearing it open.

Jazz groaned as he lay, but managed to get up and fire several shots at the oncoming Soundwave. A wall placed shot, blew out Soundwave's left knee causing the Decepticon to fall forward and crash into the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Jazz grappled onto the bottom of his ship as it flew overhead. "Well it'

s been nice beating the scrap out of you Soundwave, but I gotta fly." He said with a smirk as he was pulled onto the top of his ship.

as he landed on the hull, he saw that Scoop , the Duobots and his team were already inside along with Dogfight, Scoop was piloting, as jazz opened the cockpit he gazed in.

"Primus Jazz,what the frag happened to you?" Scoop asked in Shock as Jazz climbed in and shut the cock pit.

"I just went a few rounds with ol Soundwave back there." he said, stumbling a little bit. Scoop put the ship on Autopilot as he grabbed jazz. "let's get you back into the-" He began but jazz shoved him off.

"RIght now my Primary concern is getting the others out of Kaon!"

"But Jazz." Scoop began but Jazz cut him off.

"Prepare for Medbay guys, I feel like that we're gonna need it!" He said as he looked toward Kaon, where one could see Devastor firing his missiles, while at the same time, some rockets flew into the air, much to the horror of Jazz and Scoop.

"no.." jazz said with a gasp as Scoop shook his head.

"I don't believe this, all this planning, all of this sacrifice, this fighting-"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"-and we failed."

Those were the words running through the head of Optimus Prime, as he and the Autobots began to make a hasty retreat from the city. As he watched, he saw the rockets carrying energon going up into the sky, while behind them, Devastator and hundreds of Decepticons chased after them.

Devastor leaned up into the air, and fired off a barrage of rockets from his weapons as lasers exploded from his other weapons, striking the ground and hitting everything, AUtobots, Decepticons, whatever they could target.

Optimus watched as Prowl ran over and gave him a glare and Optimus gave one in return before looking up and pressing a finger to his comlink.

"All Autobots, retreat, pull out now!"

Already he could see Springer being driven away on Roadbuster's back in vehicle mode while Whirl sat next to Springer and fired off shots at the oncoming Decepticon barrage.

Cliffjumper and Bluestreak had been walking backwards and diving from in and out of cover, firing at the Decepticons every time they moved or even dove for cover.

however, Optimus saw a flame spew from the side of Bluestreaks chest and several laser shots began piercing his armor.

The autobot fell face first to the ground, energon leaking out, and Optimus dove to the side and fired at the Decepticons, blasting them in their arms, chests and legs, knocking them down, not enough to be life threatening but just enough to do damage.

Optimus kneeled beside Bluestreak and turned him over, the Autobots optics were a bit dimmed but he was online.

As Optimus looked, he saw Roadbuster stop for a few seconds as Powerglide stumbled over, having been shot down. He picked up Bluestreak and placed him on Roadbuster.

As he did Whirl said aloud, "You know Roadbuster maybe you should change your career, you seem much better suited for medical work."

"Shut up and just keep firing!" Roadbuster ordered and Optimus shook his head, as Override ran up.

"I got word from Scoop, they have jazz and should be flying in in a few cycles." She commented and Hound and Punch came up as well.

"We barely have even one cycle!" Punch commented as she watched Cliffjumper, Backstreet, Arcee, and Prowl set up positions to attack the Decepticons.

Optimus ran over to the nearest one, which was Prowl and tapped him on the shoulder. Prowl turned and looked at Optimus with a deadpan expression.

"Hold the line, Jazz is almost here with the ship." he ordered.

Prowl sneered a bit. "If we had just blown up kaon in the first place, none of this would be happening!"

"And then we would have lost who knows how much Energon." Optimus responded as several Decepticons drew near and he opened fire, taking them down.

Before prowl could give a response, Devastor appeared once again, and crushed down on some rubble,looking down at the two Autobots.

The others gaped as well.

"Primus, that's one fast con." Sari sad from her position in Bee's servos, and Cliffjumper, who they were standing next to her gave a look.

"His..or rather it's steps are probably as big as a city blocks, I wouldn't be surprised if it smashed all the cons in it's path!" Cliffjumper shouted as he opened fire on The Devastator who in return looked down, and then it's visor lit up, and half of it's face turned into a laser cannon.

Every Autobot started and paused and Cliffjumper turned to Bumblebee and Sari.

"I don't think this needs to be said, but I am going to anyway….run for your life!" he cried and transformed and bolted, Bumblebee and Sari following not five cycles afterwards as the Devastator obliterated that was their cover.

Prowl quickly a Message into his comlink, almost frantic like. "Jazz we are pinned down, I repeat pinned down!"

Optimus was about to tell prowl to run, when with a cry, he looked up as Megatron prepared to land on him and he jumped back, the Decepticon leader's feet slammed into the ground directly behind Prowl, who apparently didn't notice.

Megatron laughed at Optimus. "Do you see what happens to those that would defy me prime?" He asked, gesturing toward the other Autobots and up at Devastator. "they end up crushed under the might of the Decepticon empire!" He mocked, and charged up both of his fusion cannons.

Optimus's optics narrowed as he looked up, the Devastator had stopped moving and was apparently focused on trying to blast the Autobots, who had this point had managed to get a small Perimeter set up.

Optimus looked up at Megatron and extended his own arm cannons. "Those who raise themselves up on a pedestal of power Megatron, are doomed to fall one day."

"Oh spare me your drivel from Alpha Trion!" Megatron sneered and raced forward and shot a blast as Optimus as the prime dove to the side and swung out his leg, but Megatron grabbed them and twisted his body, throwing Optimus into a ruined wall.

As Megatron began storming over to it, laserfire emerged and Optimus shot out in his vehicle mode,and smashed head first into Megatron.

As the Decepticon fell onto his back Optimus transformed and punched him square in the jaw., but then turned as he heard something and leapt to the side as a Rocket soared past he looked up as the Devastator armed yet another rocket and aimed it toward the prime.

Optimus jumped away once again, and was struck in the back by a shot from Megatron and he

fell onto the ground, smoke pouring from his back.

As Megatron began approaching again, his arm raised up to fire several more shots, until Prowl leapt from behind with a pair of Katana's and sliced Megatron down the back and stabbed him with the other.

Megatron turned around as Prowl kicked him in the face. Megatron stepped back and glared, as prowl held out that Katana's and crossed them together.

Megatron snarled and charged forward bringing his own blades to bear, jumping up, Prowl leapt back as Megaton slammed down, the flew forward but the Decepticon leader blocked the blow with his blades, pulled back and charged forward again as Prowl crossed his blades and was pushed back by Megatron a bit.

However what Megatron had forgotten was that Optimus was getting up and charged his own cannon and shot Megatron in the back and the Decepticon leader roared with Rage as he turned and Prowl jumped up and double kicked Megatron in the chestplate.

The Decepticon leader stumbled and then grabbed Prowl's legs as he attempted to land and hurled him a few feet, but Prowl landed gracefully and both he and Optimus charged Megatron.

Megatron, seeing both coming responded in kind by blasting the ground beneath his feet and using the jets on his feet to fly into the air, and Optimus jumped and grabbed a Jet,and MEgatron scowled and prepared to blast him, put Prowl threw his shurikens into Megatron's cannon and arm allowing Prime to shoot his feet.

With a cry boh leaders fell back to the earth where Megatron shot prime in the side of his chest and prowl fired a shuriken rocket that exploded across Megatron's back.

With a cry Megatron turned and attempted to shoot Prowl, but Optimus grabbed his cannon and fired upward, toward Devastator and hit the giant in the knee, it left a burnt mark and some frayed circuitry and nothing more.

As prowl watched this his com pinged. "Prowl, this is Arcee, the Cons have us surrounded, where's Optimus?"

Prowl stared at the the fight and tapped his com. "We are engaging Megatron in combat, how long do you think you can last?"

"Not more than Five cycles!"

'Slag." prowl cursed as he looked around, seeing that several Autobots, including the downed Springer and Powerglide were firing on the Decepticons while Seekers flew overhead, he frowned bitterly.

"this isn't how it should have gone down." he muttered, before tapping his comlink again. "Hound, do you read me?"

"I do prowl, what do you need?"

"Distract Devastor, use your holograms to lure him away or something just destroy that thing!" prowl said aloud. "We're running out of time here!"

A rocket shot past him and slammed into the ground next to Optimus and Megatron ,sending both sprawling.

Prowl scowled as he watched Optimus struggle to get up while Megatron was already back on his feet and ready to attack Optimus once more.

"Okay so you want me to go servo to servo with that thing...alone…" Hound asked skeptically. "While I do that, how about I go out and find proof that we were made by a race of five faced squid people."

Prowl rolled his optics. "Just do something, I need to help our "chosen leader" before Megatron turns him into a pile of broken slag."

"You got it Prowl, and might I suggest losing that attitude a bit, if it weren't for Optimus-"

:If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this mess right now, you have your orders now get to them soldier." Prowl snapped and shut of the com and looked back at the battle and with sigh, ran forward and brought his Katana's out once again.

At least maybe he could end Megatron and get this conflict over with.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Across the set up perimeter Hound and Punch were hidden near some rubble as from hounds shoulder came a rocket launcher, aimed toward Devastor.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing here Hound?, even if you do any damage that thing is going to go on a rampage!" Punch declared as she shot at a couple of Decepticons that were coming in close.

"As much as I would like to ignore Prowl's orders, this could turn the tide in this battle." Hound said as he aimed and let a rocket fly from his launcher.

The Rocket soared across the field and slammed into the dead center of it's chest, as it was about to fire a Missile.

The Giant let out a roar of anger and rage as chunks of it's armor flew from it's body. It stumbled a bit, accidentally crushing several of the Decepticons on the ground, before it turned it's attention where the rocket came from.

"Nice shot!" Punch exclaimed and slapped Hound on the back, sending another rocket flying straight forward.

"Oops." She said as Hound gulped in fear as the rocket flew wildly and hit part of a building, which fell onto a trio of seekers that were chasing Override and Backstreet.

"Nice shot yourself." Hound said with a smirk and Punch looked away and blushed. Then the heard the sound of the earth moving as the Devastator began making his way toward their position, Hound winked at Punch as his launcher shifted into another tool.

Then suddenly another Hound appeared directly next to them, and it winked and ran out in front of the Devastator and began running toward it.

As it did the monster opened fire on the Hound and tried to blow it t shrapnel but instead it kept on running, then the Real Hound emerged from cover, with three more following him.

The Holograms ran about the field of battle opening up holographic weapons at the Decepticon war machine while the real Hound krt pouring the heat on the Devastator.

The Monster roared as it tried to keep track of the many many hounds that were running about and some of them began picking things up and throwing them.

Punch chuckled as she watched the fight. "Hardlight Holograms cool." She said then she heard the familiar sound of roaring engines and she turned, right as Groundhog crashed into her and sent her sprawling to the ground.

The Decepticon transformed into Robot mode with a grin. "Well if it isn't Counterpunch's turncoat sister."

punch sapt energon and turned to face him with a scowl forming on her face. "What do you mean turncoat? I started out this conflict as an Autobot, she turned on me!" That had been the cover story for the sudden appearance of Counterpunch in the Decepticon camps.

Groundhog laughed as his arm transformed into a drill. "hey who knows, maybe your capture will finally get her to notice me." he said wistfully and Punch scowled.

"Fat fragging chance." She said and kicked upward and nailed him in the head. Groundhog stumbled and galred at Punch as she leapt to her feet, but then she was nailed from behind by a blast of Laser Fire,and she turned to see Deluge and Motorhead standing there, Barricade behind them and Motorhead turned around with a gleeful look.

"See what I did there Barricade?, nailed the Autobot in the back with a clean shot!" He exclaimed as Barricade rolled his optics.

"I can see that Motorhead, now hush up." he said as he walked toward the fallen Punch who whipped her body around and landed on her feet.

Barricade sneered and from his arm came a fail weapon which he swung toward the Autobot, who ducked down only to be blasted several times by Motorhead.

"Motorhead, stay out of this, I'm taking down this Autobot, see if she knows where our missing comrade is!"

Punch blinked as she remembered, she hadn't made a cover story for the disappearance of Counterpunch, but that would have to come in later, right now she needed to focus on getting out of her current situation.

The team that was technically heres was now surrounding her in full, all with weapons at the ready. Punch knew that she wouldn't be able to hold them all off and backed away slightly.

"Typical Autobot," Groundhog said with a sneer. ",come here and meet your end!"

Unbeknownst to them, the Devastator was still fighting with the Hounds when it saw Punch and it activated it's weapons, Hound blinked and he and all of his holograms turned and their jaws dropped.

"Punch Move!" They all cried out in unison and Punch and the Decepticons blinked and turned as the Devastator began to launch it's remaining missiles toward Punch who gaped.

"Oh slag." She cursed and quickly transformed as Barricade and his team dove for cover as the missiles hit the area sending everybody flying.

As Punch drove toward Hound the Devastator began to scan and track her once again and it armed it's missiles, and then there was a large explosion that came from the monster's chest.

Everything went silent for a moment then laserfire began to hit the behemoth, striking it in several key and damaged areas.

"Whose' fire is that?" Sari asked and then looked up, to see that jazz's ship was flying overhead, opening fire on the Decepticons and the Devastator.

The Monster roared in anger and pain as it tried to swipe the ship out of the air, and Jazz responded by firing a grappling hook mounted on the ship right into the thing and threw the ship in reverse quickly tearing out a large chunk of it's head.

The beast screeched as Jaz turned around and fired the ship's cannons at it once more, as it prepared to fire, hitting it's weapons.

"Finally the cavalry is here!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as Jazz flew down and Cliffjumper began firing on the GIant's knees, he wasn't doing much damage but then jazz saw it and opened fire with his ships cannons as well. With a grin jazz hit a button that sent a rocket spiraling into the Devastator's left Knee joint and blew apart some of it's armor, a tiny fragment of it *Compared to Devastor* but enough that it allowed Hound, Cliffjumper, and Punch a clean line of fire.

As Jazz flew the ship in low he landed it near the area of the three way battle with Megatron.

"well look what we have here." Jazz said with a smirk as he aimed the ships Autoguns at Megatron. "A throwdown with ol Bucket head and I wasn't invited."

With a press of a button, the guns opened fire on the Decepticon leader, knocking him into a pile of rubble with a scream.

Optimus and prowl sat stunned then turned toward jazz who waved. "Figured Ya'll might need some backup!" he said with a laugh and prowl scowled a bit but Optimus laughed.

"Perfect timing Jazz." he said as the ships bay doors opened up, Optimus raced over and activated his com.

"Autobots' we're pulling out!" he said as he opened fire on a few Decepticons that were trying to hit the ship. They were all being shot down As Roadbuster rolled up with the injured troops as Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper ran past as well.

Override and Backstreet followed suit and Arcee stumbled in having been shot in the back of her leg.

As Optimus helped her in, he turned his head to watch as the Devastator roared in anger as it tried to step forward a bit more to crush the Autobots only to stumble due to the injuries to it's leg.

As Megatron emerged from the rubble, a blast mark on his chest and some circuitry exposed a growl escaped his lips. as he saw the Autobots loading into the ship.

he moved forward slightly and activated his com link. "Megatron to all Flier Decepticons, I want the Autobots ship destroyed and the Autobots annihilated, Except Optimus Prime!, he is mine." He said as he saw Hound and punch running toward the ship, he raised his cannons and opened fire at the two.

Punch twisted her head and her jaw dropped sharply and she grabbed Hound and shoved him to the ground as the blasts passed overhead and hit a wall.

"This isn't going to work, we need to to get to the ship!" hound exclaimed but Punch shook her head.

"You need to get to the ship, I have to stay here and keep spying." She said as her face shifted to that of Counterpunch for a few brief nano clicks before it shifted back.

Hound watched as jazz opened fire with the ships Autoguns and aimed fired on Megatron who dodged each shot and returned fire.

"Well we can't exactly have you disappear, then Megatron would get curious as to where you went." Hound said and Punch looked at Hound with a smirk.

"How well can you project a Hologram of someone other than yourself?" She asked sweetly and Hound blinked, then a grin he realized what she meant.

A moment Later, Hound and punch ducker out from their cover and began firing at Megatron who turned away from the Autobots and began firing once again, hound dove to the ground with a grin.

'You couldn't hit the board side of a building if it was standing in front of you Bucket Head!" ghe shouted, using the age old slang term that the Autobots used when referring to Megatron.

Megatron howled in rage and fired a shot. "I will make you eat those words Autobot, when I turn you into dust!"

"Try it!, betcha can't do it!" punch challenged with a giggle as she jumped around and dove for cover as Megatron fired on her.

Frominsde the ship, Prowl watched this going on and he galred. "What is she doing, if she dies then we lose the best way to spy on the Decepticons!" He said as Cliffjumper shot him a look.

"Prowl, what do you see me as?" He asked as Prowl didn't even turn to look at him and said-

"You're a former scout who became warrior class and tends to think with your guns instead of your head which is why you're on the front lines and liable enough to do the most damage while the rest of us go on with the actual mission." He said quickly and Cliffjumper grunted.

"Yeah I should have guessed." he said.

"Well I'd hate to agree with Prowler here, but the Cons are coming in for an ambush and we need to get the frag out!" Jazz said as rockets began to impact along the ships hull.

Hound began to make an outright run for the ship, while keeping an Optic on Punch who was running with him.

As they ran along the side a cry was heard, and then the side of Punch's helm exploded, followed by her knees and part of her chest as well.

Every single Autobot watched in shock as Punch went down onto her knees as the shooter came forth...revealing Counterpunch.

"I thought you said that COunterpunch was an act that she put on!" Arcee said was a gasp as Hound was "too stunned" by the sight as Counterpunch walked over to Punch.

For once, Prowl was speechless as Hound, with a cry, kicked COunterpunch to the side and grabbed the injured Punch and began to drag her toward the ship and several blasts struck him and Punch.

As Hound was finally out of Megatron's visual range he turned off his hologram projector and Punch disappeared. He looked back for a second at "Counterpunch" who waved him onto the shuttle and he ran inside as the bay doors closed.

As Hound walked into the bay, he made a show of turning on his hologram projector and had "Punch" Wav at everyone before he shut it off.

Prowl looked at him with an almost stunned expression and then he nodded.

"fine work out there Hound." Optimus said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks prime, though I wish I had caught some cans of Megatron when jazz shot him, then I could show Hide that we got a few punches into him."

"Well unless we bug out, you can see Megatron up close!" jazz exclaimed with alarm as the ship rocked a bit, and he gripped the controls.

"Now everyone hold on, cause I am not slowing this thing down till we reach Iacon!" he said as the engines roared to life and the ship began to lift off the ground, just as a whole squadron of seekers appeared from behind the Devastator.

Megatron seethed with fury and Transformed as well, blasting into the air as the Ship began to fly away with the Seekers and Decepticons in hot Pursuit.

"After them!, shoot them down and then tear them apart!" Megatron ordered as they flew after it.

From the ground below Counterpunch watched after the ship and lowered her head, praying to Primus for the safety of her friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the ship flew into the Badlands The autobots inside were loading up their weapons and getting ready as they heard the sound of the flies coming after them. Optimus poked his head into the bridge.

"Jazz, how fast can this thing go?" he asked as he took a look at the rader, seeing around twenty Seekers after them.

"This is as fast as I am pushing her Prime, with the amount of bots inside I can't do faster than this without the chance of tearing her apart!" he said and Arcee shot Sari a look.

"Did he call us fat?" She asked as the minicon shrugged.

"How long until we Reach Iacon?" Springer asked, propping himself up with his sword as Whirl and Roadbuster loaded their weapons, Whirlw as standing by the bay doors, ready for anything should he need to leap out and engage the cons in the air.

"Around 30-45 cycles, give or take." jazz said when the ship was suddenly rocked as laserfire began to impact along the ships hull.

"From our Altitude, if we drop we'll hit the ground in about thirty nano clicks."

"Way to be optimistic jazz!" Bumblebee called out sarcastically. as the ship rattled with every shot that it took.

"Your welcome!" Jazz called back with a grin as Bumblebee rolled his optics and growled under his breath.

jazz chuckled to himself as he pulled on a device, and from the back of the ship emerged a pair of Auto Guns and turrets, which came out to the right and the left of the bay doors.

Outside, Starscream spied the Autobots and pulled upward till he was flying next to Megatron.

"What now Lord Megatron, if we fire a shot those guns will respond with four shots!"

Megatron scowled, growling as he did so, listening to Starscream and he pulled ahead, and armed up his cannons.

"Starscream, I am going to let you know one thing, I don't care, Seekers destroy that craft!" He ordered and a pair of Jets flew toward it, opening fire at the ship, the laser blasts hitting it hard, leaving scorch marks as the Auto Guns and turrets began to fire .

The entire formation pulled apart as laser shots began being aimed toward them and the seekers swarmed the ship trying to hit it from all angles.

Jazz growled softly as he thrust the ship forward trying to outrun the Decepticons when a pair of seekers flew head and transformed, aiming Rocket launchers at him, Jazz grimaced and thrust the control upward, and turned them, as the ship twisted around and then began to plummet in a nose dive.

"The Autobots are going to kill themselves for us!" Starscream jeered as he began to nose dive as well and fired at the ship.

"Not yet Starscream, keep on the hunt!" Megatron ordered and flew after him firing his fusion cannons as he sailed doward.

As the ship neared the ground, jazz pulled up, near some abandoned buildings and flew into a plaza with the Decepticons following, however one or two slammed into the ground and two others hit the buildings as Jazz flew along the bottom of the Badlands, swerving around buildings and pillars trying to throw off the Decepticons.

Megatron flew after them the whole time firing his cannons along with Starscream, until he pulled up and fired at one of the turrets, blowing it apart.

Inside the Cargo bay, the Autobots were holding on for dear life, when one side of the door exploded, sending Shock, Cliffjumper and Hound flying into the wall across the room.

As the Autobots stumbled upward, Whirl took the opportunity to run to the hole and open fire with several of his weapons, the shots streaked across Megatron's body . The Decepticon leader gunned it as he flew toward the ship and transformed into his bipedal mode and grabbed the hole, finding himself directly in Whirl's face.

"Wow, I was right, you are really that ugly up close!"

Megatron frowned and raised his cannon to end the Autobots life, when he ducked, revealing Optimus on the other end of the hole and he shot Megatron Dead Center in the chest, his gun wasn't powered up enough to kill him, but to hopefully knock him off.

Megatron grimaced through the pain as he began to bend the metal to get in when the other Autobots began to fire their own weapons on him as well.

Starscream flew overhead,watching the whole proceedings and laughed. "How quaint," he said to himself.

"The chance to kill two birds with one stone!" He then swooped in low and fired at one of the ships engines, and he kept firing until it exploded, sending the ship spiraling to the right.

Inside the cockpit/bridge Jazz bit his lower lip as he struggled to keep his ship stable.

as he flew he grabbed his comlink as he began to pull up.

"Commander Jazz to Iacon, Commander Jazz to iacon do you read!?" HE only got static for a bit before he yelled out- "Iacon, do you read me? This is commander jazz,. we are on our way back from Kaon, we blew it, the operation and the city sky high, we've got cons on our afts now!"

Megatron tore into the Cargo bay, as bits on the engine flew into his body, setting him alight for a click, then jazz began to pull up, near a set of old buildings as Starscream, flew after him, still aiming at the ship and laughing.

"Perish!" he called out, directed at no one in particular. His shots however slammed into Megatron's back and arm, and for a moment the Decepticon leader let go, however this allowed Roadbuster to throw himself against the hole and Megatron with his body.

Megatron cried out as he was forced from the ship and fell out, screaming the whole way down smashing into another seeker as he fell, and soon hit the ground with a crash and he tumbled for a bit, before coming to a rest.

Megatrons gears whined and he grunted,struggling to stand up as he watched the seekers give chase, though a few of them had turned back to help him.

Starscream fired a missile at the hole that Megatron had caused, and it exploded, shearing off a large chunk of the Cargo bay door, as the Autobots sindei gripped anything and everything to keep from tumbling out.

Jazz struggled, keeping the ship stable when his com buzzed again, and he answered it. "Jazz here, this had better be Iacon!" he demanded a bit harshly.

"T-this is Cyber Ninja in training Angel to Commander Jazz, I apologize for not receiving your message sooner, there was static interruption."

"That's all fine and good, but we're in big trouble here, We're almost at the border for Autobot Territory, we need Air Guns, Autoguns whatever you got!, we need it otherwise we're all about to become scrap metal."

Angel, sensing the urgency of the situation, had already opened channels to Ultra magnus, head of things like that, his titles were too numerous to list. "Be safe Commander Jazz, I sent your request to Ultra Magnus, is there anything else you need?"

"Probably a new ship, and have some medics ready for when we hit Iacon, and i mean hit!" he said, as the other engine was hit and burst into flames.

"And uh, make the medics top priority!" He said aloud.

Prowl stormed into the cockpit and grabbed Jazz by the shoulder and shook him. "Jazz, I really hope that you have a plan here, the cons are banging at our door, and you've been focused on showing off!"

Jazz whipped around to face Prowl. "Showing off?!, I've been pulling off very complex-"

"I don't care, just try and get us back to Iacon in one piece!" Prowl ordered and Jazz threw off his hand and gripped the controls.

"You see me trying don't ya?" He called out, as blaster fire struck the canopy over the seat, and blew it sky high, and injuring Jazz even further, tearing off parts of his armor and his visor shattered. Jazz screamed in pain as he tried to focus on seeing the controls.

Prowl, who was knocked back by the blast and looked up, to see that Jazz was fighting the controls, and energon was pouring from his wounds and his gears were grinding as well, as they flew across some ruined cities with the cons still on their tail, a seeker flew directly above them, and was about to fire, when part of it exploded and it went sailing toward the ground.

Jazz and Prowl exchanged looks when they saw that turrets were popping up along the Iacon boarder.

"This is Ultra Magnus to commander Jazz, we'll take care of the cons, and welcome home."

Jazz laughed and tapped the com link. "Magnus, for once your voice is music to my audios!" He laughed no doubt knowing that the bot with a thousand titles was facepalming at this very second.

Inside the cargo bay, Sari cheered as she saw the Anti Aircraft turrets pummeling the seekers as the Other Autobots began to relax a bit.

Optimus however, was still downcast, they had failed in their mission, the Decepticons had launched their missiles and now an innocent world would be caught in the crossfire of their war.

He looked up at the somewhat jubilant Autobots, even though they had failed to stop the missiles from launching they had stormed the Decepticon capital and left it a smoldering ruin.

Optimus shook his head though, it was still a hollow victory though, as now another planet would be caught up in their war.

Outside, Starscream yelled as a shot clipped his wing, leaving it singed and he shifted to bipedal mode with a yell of anger.

"This isn't how It was supposed to go!" He shouted and turned toward the damaged and retreating ship with a scowl. He shot forward and aimed a set of missiles at the ship and let loose a large volley of them with a laugh as the missiles began impacting on the ship.

The Autobots inside jumped around as the missiles hit, and the second engine exploded.

Jazz gripped the controls and tried to pull up as the ship began to descend upon the ruins of Iacon and began clipping buildings, knocking some down, and tearing the tops of others apart.

Jazz grimaced as he pulled up and the ship leveled out slightly as he saw the Autobot HQ ahead with many bots on the tarmac, Angel was watching the skies along with a Ble femme with pigtails named Kraft.

Jazz flew the ship in low and hit another building, with a yelped he was jostled out of his seat and jumped back into the cargo area. The Autobots who were once cheering were now looking at him in fear, and prowl...well he had anger on his face and Jazz frowned, but he knew what had to be done as he ran for the bay doors and hit the switch to open them.

Jazz stood as the airflow increased as the Ship began to hit the Runway he turned to the others and called out-

"If you wanna survive this wreck, Jump!" he called and then dove from the ship, tumbling across the runway.

The other Autobots looked at each other in surprise, and then they felt the bump and they heard the ship hit the Runway, Optimus grabbed Bluestreak and leapt out, while Whirl took Powerglide, and Roadbuster carried both Dogfight and Springer, Shock, Ore, Override, Backstreet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Scoop, Landfill, Quickmix and Cliffjumper all dove out as well as the ship sailed down the runway, breaking apart and then tumbling before it exploded in a ball of fire.

The Autobots that had spilled out all lay out on the runway, some were getting up while others remained laying due to shock.

Sari climbed out of Bee's grasp and looked over to where Jazz was dragging himself toward them, he gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Any landing you can walk away from." She said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One Chapter, slightly rushed.

So yeah that Battle's over but the war has just begun..sort of as next chapter we see the Fall out of this mission.

keep Reading and remember to Review!


End file.
